


Странная парочка с улицы Вековых Дубов

by WTF_J2_SPN_2019



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2019. Тексты R - NC-21. Миди [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Don't copy to another site, First Time, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Were-Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2019
Summary: Джаред легко нашел общий язык с новичком Дженсеном, поселившимся по соседству с ним на улице Вековых Дубов. Дружба, любовь - в юные годы все видится в радужных тонах. Но отношения все же штука непростая, а когда оказывается, что двое настолько разные...





	Странная парочка с улицы Вековых Дубов

**Пролог**

На улицу Вековых Дубов переехали новые соседи. 

Об их прибытии еще неделю назад раструбила миссис Элиф ― первая сплетница на районе. Раз в несколько дней биография еще пока несостоявшихся соседей менялась, как и ее состав. 

Сначала это были миссионеры из Кентукки. Семейная пара, которая по каким-то своим миссионерским убеждениям не хотела иметь детей. «Сатанисты!» ― пренебрежительно фыркала миссис Элиф и заливалась лекцией о том, что дети цветы жизни и ее Эрик самый одаренный в городе ребенок.

Потом они стали беженцами из далекой южной страны, и количество детей резко увеличилось до десяти. «Дикари!» ― ужасалась миссис Элиф, и дальше снова шла лекция о детях и невероятном Эрике.

К концу недели семья стала нетрадиционной и с четырьмя десятками кошек. «Развратники!» ― вскрикивала миссис Элиф, и лекция о детях и надоевшем всем Эрике стартовала снова. 

Загадочные новички въехали тихим, теплым пятничным вечером. Все соседи осторожно выглядывали из-за своих штор, наблюдая за тем, как вполне себе молодая американская традиционная пара, подшучивая друг над другом и смеясь, носила коробки в дом. А еще дети. Трое. И никаких кошек.

Конечно, Джаред этого не видел. У него были дела и поважнее, чем шпионить за соседями. Комикс с Чудо-Женщиной сам себя не прочитает. Да и кому какое дело до новичков? Что в них может быть интересного? Они же даже не геи-беженцы-сатанисты.

Скукота.

***

― Привет, меня Джаред зовут! А тебя как?

― Дженсен.

В школьном автобусе еще полно было свободных мест, но Джаред подсел к новичку.

― Не возражаешь?

Дженсен лишь пожал плечами и обхватил покрепче свой рюкзак.

― Волнуешься?

― С чего это?

― Ну ты же первый день сегодня. Новичок. Не переживай, я тебе все покажу!

Дженсен удивленно посмотрел на него вместо ответа.

― Мы же соседи с тобой теперь, ― улыбнулся Джаред. ― Ты переехал к нам на Вековые Дубы пару дней назад. В соседний с нашим дом, между прочим. Так что вот!

― Ясно, ― Дженсен слегка улыбнулся и вдруг предложил: ― Орешки будешь?

― Давай, ― Джаред тоже улыбнулся и протянул ладонь.

Дженсен отсыпал ему горсточку и сам принялся ловко щелкать, складывая скорлупки в карман.

― Они не соленые? ― удивился Джаред, попробовав одну.

― Нет. Это же кедровые, зачем их солить? ― в свою очередь удивился Дженсен.

― Ну, не знаю, мы солим. Мне кажется, соленые вкуснее. Но так тоже ничего, спасибо, ― Джаред снова улыбнулся и откинулся на спинку. ― И как тебе на нашей улице живется? Устроился уже?

― Вроде ничего, красиво. И деревьев много, это здорово, как будто в лесу живешь! Я вчера, представляешь, даже лося видел!

― Эм... правда? ― покосился на него Джаред.

― Ага! Он в мое окно подглядывал, ― Дженсен тихо рассмеялся и привалился к Джареду плечом. ― Только не говори никому, а то решат, что я псих. Но этот лось за мной как будто наблюдал. И смотрел в глаза прям. Здоровенный такой, жуть! 

― Надо же... ― тихо отозвался Джаред.

― И часто у вас лоси в окна заглядывают? ― все так же тихо спросил Дженсен.

― Ну... нет, ― промямлил Джаред и тут же перевел тему: ― А вы откуда приехали?

― Из Каролины, ― чуть помедлив, все же сказал Дженсен. ― А ты тут давно живешь?

― Давно, ― протянул Джаред. ― Еще в прошлом году переехали.

― А откуда? ― спросил Дженсен, продолжая лузгать орешки.

― С Аляски.

― Ого! И как вас так далеко занесло? 

― Из-за работы отца переехали, ― пожал плечами Джаред. ― Мы из-за его работы вечно переезжаем. Сейчас вроде осели, а раньше вообще постоянно на чемоданах. Мне в четвертом классе пришлось дважды учиться.

― Так ты, значит, старше своих одноклассников? ― усмехнулся Дженсен и посмотрел на него с прищуром.

― Не обязательно смеяться надо мной из-за этого, ― Джаред пихнул его плечом.

― Я не смеюсь, ― заверил Дженсен.

― Разве? А мне вот показалось…

― Я дважды учился во втором, ― шепотом признался Дженсен. ― Я понимаю, каково быть не таким, как все остальные.

― Так ты тоже старше? Тебе уже восемнадцать? ― Джаред посмотрел на него уважительно.

― Почти, ― Дженсен горделиво расправил плечи под его взглядом. ― В марте исполнится. А тебе?

― В июле только, ― вздохнул Джаред.

― Ну не так уж и долго ждать осталось, ― подбодрил Дженсен.

― Все-таки классно, что ты переехал в соседний дом, ― Джаред внимательно посмотрел в его лицо.

― Согласен, ― заулыбался Дженсен.

― Будем дружить? ― Джаред улыбнулся в ответ и протянул руку.

И Дженсен с энтузиазмом пожал ее.

― Будем!

**Глава 1**

― Джей, тебе не холодно? ― Дженсен потрогал воду в бассейне и тут же отдернул руку.

― Да она вообще теплая! ― засмеялся Джаред, довольно плескаясь. ― Я сейчас, подожди немного.

Они договорились встретиться после тренировки Джареда, но тот явно забыл о времени. В бассейне уже никого не было, но Дженсен в принципе не понимал, как в такой холодной воде можно плавать. Он достал пакетик с грецкими орехами и, усевшись на нижней трибуне, стал наблюдать, как Джаред туда-сюда плавает. Если бы Дженсен не был уверен, что тот человек, то подумал бы что его семья из рода Рыб. Или Тюленей. Все же Рыбы были в основном более тонкими и не такими плечистыми. Хотя и тюлени такой фигуры тоже не имели. Может, Дельфины? Да вроде они южнее живут...

― Ты чего задумался? ― Джаред с широкой улыбкой плюхнулся рядом, сидение жалобно скрипнуло.

― Завтра контрольная по французскому, вот и думаю, как готовиться, ― нашелся с ответом Дженсен. ― А ты уже и забыл, да?

― Точно! ― погрустнел Джаред. ― Слушай, а у тебя с ним как?

― Да нормально вроде, ― Дженсен пожал плечами.

― Слушай, помоги, а! У меня французский никак не идет! А если я опять провалю контрольную, тренер меня до бассейна не допустит! ― Джаред умоляюще на него посмотрел, схватив за запястье. ― Я тебе... орехов куплю! Два пакета!

― Три, ― усмехнулся Дженсен, хотя он бы помог Джареду и просто так.

После переезда прошло уже несколько месяцев, и пока Дженсену не удалось больше ни с кем подружиться кроме Джареда. Не известно, знали ли одноклассники что-то о семье Дженсена или просто интуитивно старались избегать, но пока только Падалеки был настолько твердолобым, чтобы, ничего не замечая, продолжать общаться. Хотя Дженсен и у Джареда друзей особо не наблюдал.

― Дженсен, ты просто спасешь меня! ― Джаред радостно подскочил и исполнил победный танец.

― Джей, это просто кошмар! Прекрати! ― Дженсена согнуло от смеха.

― И ничего не кошмар, раз тебе нравится! ― заявил Джаред и издал еще и победный рев для пущего эффекта.

― С чего ты взял, что мне нравится?! ― Дженсен, все еще посмеиваясь, глянул на него. ― Ты волосы так нормально и не высушил. Хочешь заболеть и пропустить тест?

― Я всегда так делаю, ― Джаред беспечно пожал плечами.

― Всегда специально простужаешься, чтобы тесты не писать? ― выгнул бровь Дженсен. ― Ну ты и хитрец! Пойдем уже, до вечера, что ли, на одном месте сидеть?

― Уже идем, непоседа, ― Джаред с улыбкой толкнул его плечом в плечо и утащил из пакетика один орешек. Вот вечно Дженсену не сидится!

― Зато ты как черепаха, ― Дженсен подальше убрал от него орехи. ― Странно, что ты плаваешь так быстро.

― Вот давай наперегонки с тобой пробежимся, тогда посмотрим, кто из нас черепаха! ― подзадорил Джаред. ― А то ты только суетиться горазд!

― А давай! ― Дженсен быстро пихнул орешки в карман и рванул с места.

― Ах ты, плут! Так нечестно! ― засмеялся Джаред и побежал вдогонку.

Удивительно, но Джаред перегнал его уже через несколько минут. А ведь Дженсен показывал один из лучших результатов в прошлой школе.

― Все, сдаюсь! ― прохрипел он, останавливаясь и упираясь ладонями в колени. Дженсен с трудом дышал, пережидая, пока в глазах пропадут искры.

― Ты достойный соперник! ― Джаред подошел к нему и похлопал по спине. ― Я в прошлой школе бегом занимался, в соревнованиях за школу участвовал даже, а в этой решил в команду по плаванью записаться. Но ты бежал круто, честное слово!

Дженсен криво улыбнулся, все еще восстанавливая дыхание.

― Ты, скотина, даже не запыхался!

― У меня природный талант, ― Джаред с широкой улыбкой пожал плечами.

― Выпендрежник, ― усмехнулся Дженсен. ― Жаль, твой талан на французский не распространяется.

― Не бывает идеальных людей, ― поморщился Джаред. ― Но для французского у меня есть ты!

― Раз так, с тебя пять пакетиков орехов! ― Дженсен ткнул ему пальцем в грудь и прошел мимо.

― И в кого ты такой хитрый вымогатель? ― Джаред догнал его и, закинув руку на плечи, пошел рядом.

― В родню, ― усмехнулся Дженсен. ― Ну что, сейчас ко мне?

― Ага, только... это... ко мне заглянем, хочу тебе показать кое-что на заднем дворе, ― Джаред загадочно улыбнулся.

― Звучит, как в хреновом фильме ужасов, ― засмеялся Дженсен, ― или как в дешевом порно...

― О, ну это как пойдет, не могу ничего обещать, ― Джаред тоже засмеялся.

― Да ну нафиг! Не-е-е, пойду-ка я домой лучше, ― Дженсен поправил рюкзак на плече и ускорился, оставляя Джареда позади.

Тот со смехом догнал его, схватил за рюкзак и потянул в сторону своего дома.

― Пойдем-пойдем, тебе понравится! ― пообещал Джаред.

― Знаешь, мне кажется, все педофилы и извращенцы так говорят, ― ворчал Дженсен, шагая за ним.

― Теперь уже мне страшно с тобой куда-то идти! ― заявил Джаред.

― Почему это? ― возмутился Дженсен, толкая его плечом.

― А чего ты про педофилов с извращенцами болтаешь? Учти, я в такие гадости вмешиваться не собираюсь, ― Джаред изобразил праведный гнев, все еще держась за рюкзак Дженсена.

― Ой, трепло, ― засмеялся Дженсен.

Так за шутливой перебранкой они и добрались, наконец, до заднего двора Падалеки.

― Смотри, ― заворожено прошептал Джаред, встав под вековым дубом и уставившись в его густые ветви.

Дженсен посмотрел на дерево, а потом подозрительно покосился на Джареда.

― И что я там должен увидеть?

Джаред тоже всмотрелся в листья и, не глядя на Дженсена, протянул руку:

― Дай-ка орешки.

Дженсену стало любопытно, и он отдал ему пакетик с арахисом.

Джаред высыпал немного на ладонь, поднял вверх и почмокал губами.

― Ну, где же ты? Иди сюда, у меня вкусные орешки, ― и снова причмокнул.

― Вот теперь мне точно не по себе... Джей, тебе солнце голову не напекло?

― Не напекло, сегодня вообще солнца нет, ― отозвался Джаред, продолжая тянуть к ветвям ладонь с орешками.

― Кого ты приманиваешь тогда? ― осторожно поинтересовался Дженсен.

― Да белку...

― Белку?

― Белку, да. 

― Кхм... тут и белки водятся? ― Дженсен подошел-таки поближе и повнимательнее всмотрелся в листву.

― Еще какие! Красивые и прожорливые-е-е!

― Сам ты прожорливый, ― нахмурился Дженсен.

― Правда-правда! Тут одна часто приходит. Знаешь, какая наглая! Сколько ей орехов не дашь, все сожрет! Или утащит и заныкает! Но красивущая зато! Сейчас сам увидишь. Если она придет, конечно...

― Ну а чего не взять, раз дают-то, ― проворчал Дженсен, пиная под ногами траву. ― И что? Правда, красивая?

― Обалденная! ― зачаровано выдохнул Джаред. ― Так хочется ее погладить, но она не дается пока.

― Пока?

― Я ее приручу со временем, ― заверил Джаред. ― Она привыкнет и станет мне доверять.

― Обычный серый грызун, каких полно в округе, ― пробубнил Дженсен. ― И не боишься, что палец откусит?

― Ты просто не видел ее, ― отмахнулся Джаред. ― У нее, знаешь, какой хвост красивый! И глазки такие... как будто смотрит и все-все понимает! Ну, где же ты, красотуля?

Дженсен почувствовал, что начинает помимо воли краснеть.

― А вдруг это самец?

― Тогда он офигенный красавчик! И он явно чем-то другим занят, ― с сожалением поморщился Джаред. ― Идем к тебе, похоже, мой бельчонок сегодня не придет. Жаль.

Они подошли к забору, и Дженсен отодвинул пару не прибитых снизу досок.

― А я лося видел, ― чтобы как-то справиться с неловкостью, сказал Дженсен.

― О, опять? ― Джаред почесал затылок и пролез следом.

― Много их тут бродит? А то мне попался такой же извращенец, как и ты. Придет под окна и смотрит, смотрит. А чего смотрит, не понятно.

― Ничего он не извращенец! ― возмутился Джаред.

― А чего он тогда в окна чужие глазеет?! И ладно один раз. А то день через день его вижу!

― Может быть, ты ему нравишься...

― Лосю?! ― удивился Дженсен и громко рассмеялся.

― У лося не может быть чувств, по-твоему?

― Джаред, твоя фантазия поражает! ― Дженсен открыл заднюю дверь и прошел на кухню, бросив рюкзак в угол.

Джаред нахмурился и бросил свой рюкзак рядом.

― Чем займемся? ― спросил он. ― Видеоигры?

― Французский, ― Дженсен открыл холодильник и стал вынимать из него все, что, по его мнению, может пригодиться для сандвичей.

― Скука, ― поморщился Джаред и уселся за стол, наблюдая, как Дженсен готовит перекус для них.

― Мы еще и не начали, а ты уже ноешь, ― укорил его Дженсен, укладывая на хлеб все, что под руку попалось.

― И ничего я не ною, ― Джаред взял солонку и принялся усиленно трясти ею над своим сандвичем. ― Обожаю французский!

― Ну-ну... ― Дженсен с интересом смотрел, как Джаред все солит и солит. ― Слушай, а не слишком ли?

― Так вкуснее, ― пожал плечами Джаред, но солонку отставил.

Дженсен с сомнением усмехнулся, а себе насыпал сверху арахиса.

― А вот это уже извращение, ― прокомментировал Джаред.

― Не больше, чем пересоленная колбаса, ― и Дженсен с удовольствием откусил от своего сандвича почти половину. ― М-м-м!

― Кому как. А после урока французского мы поиграем в видеоигры, мистер Эклз?

― Почему твои слова звучат как фразочки извращенцев?!

― Что-то тебя на извращенцах переклинило сегодня...

― Это ты вызываешь во мне такую стойкую ассоциацию, любитель пушных тварей.

― Если бы ты видел, тоже бы любителем стал, ― заявил Джаред. ― О! А может, поставим палатку как-нибудь и заночуем на заднем дворе? Получится, будто мы в походе! Я тебе тогда точно белку покажу! 

― Ну что ты привязался к этой белке?! Вот возьмет и не придет он больше. Что будешь делать?

― Почему это он не придет?

― Ну, не знаю... Машиной его переедет или... обидится!

Джаред уставился на него испуганными глазами.

― М-машиной?

― Машиной. Раз ― и размажет по асфальту тонким слоем, ― зловеще усмехнувшись, сказал Дженсен.

― Н-нет... он же по деревьям... на заднем дворе...

― Вот побежит за орехами на другое дерево, через улицу...

― Ну, хватит тебе! ― Джаред шлепнул ладонью по его плечу. ― Прекрати!

― ...и раскатает серый мех до самого дома миссис Элиф, ― продолжил свой страшный рассказ Дженсен. ― А потом святой Эрик поскользнется на останках и разобьет свою гениальную голову об асфальт!

― Ты злой, ― заключил Джаред. ― Пожалуйста, только не пристрели того беднягу-лося, который приходит к тебе, как к своему другу.

― Джей, дикие животные не привязываются к людям, ― и Дженсен подумал о перевертышах, но насколько Дженсен слышал, в этом штате те селились неохотно. Поэтому семья Дженсена сюда и переехала.

― А вдруг он... не дикий?

― А какой? Думаешь, кто-то дома держит ручного лося? ― засмеялся Дженсен.

Джаред завис, не зная, как ответить на этот вопрос, и откусил от своего сандвича.

― Вот видишь, я прав! ― Дженсен довольно улыбнулся.

― Ты просто завидуешь мне, ― после продолжительного молчания выдал Джаред.

― Чего?! ― возмутился Дженсен.

― Меня дикие белки любят и сандвич у меня вкуснее, ― буркнул Джаред и показал ему язык.

― Если они жрут твои орехи, это еще не значит, что любят! ― возмутился Дженсен, краснея.

― А я думаю, что любят, ― самодовольно заявил Джаред.

― Да с чего ты взял?!

― Этот бельчонок только ко мне подходит, больше ни к кому!

― Это... это... ты все придумываешь! ― нахмурившись, Дженсен набил себе рот сандвичем.

― Вовсе нет! ― обижено надулся Джаред. ― Что такого, что я с белкой подружился? Это не запрещено законом, между прочим.

― Это зоофилия, ― с трудом проговорил Дженсен, стараясь прожевать.

― Дурак! ― Джаред не выдержал и рассмеялся. ― И как только такие глупости в твою голову приходят?

― Это ты какие-то глупости говоришь, ― Дженсен сделал им еще по одному сандвичу.

― Почему тебя так задевает моя дружба с белкой, не пойму? ― Джаред принялся за второй сандвич с не меньшим энтузиазмом, чем за первый. ― Ты ревнуешь? Не ревнуй, ты все равно мой лучший друг.

― Ну тебя! ― отмахнулся Дженсен, но спустя пару секунд заулыбался.

От его улыбки Джареду неожиданно стало теплее, он даже про сандвич забыл и расплылся в ответ. Они улыбались друг другу, пока Дженсена не осознал всю глупость ситуации. Чего они как дебилы лыбятся?

― Ну и насколько твой французский безнадежен? ― неловко взъерошив волосы, спросил он.

― Катастрофа, ― сокрушенно признался Джаред. ― Кто вообще придумал этот дурацкий язык?!

― С историей и географией у тебя, похоже, тоже беда, ― тяжело вздохнул Дженсен.

― Н-да, ― протянул Джаред. ― Тебе есть, чем заняться.

― Мне?!

― Тебе, конечно!

― Эй! Мы договаривались только о французском! Требую повышения зарплаты!

― Вареная кукуруза сверху и захватывающая ночевка в палатке на заднем дворе! ― внес предложение Джаред.

― Пару пакетиков с поп-корном накинь. И охренеть, у тебя есть палатка?!

― А то! Знаешь, какая крутая! Отец мне подарил, когда мы переезжали.

― И часто ты зависаешь в палатке на заднем дворе? Наверное, девчонок туда заманиваешь? ― усмехнулся Дженсен.

Джаред печально вздохнул и покачал головой:

― Пару раз раскручивал брата на такую ночевку, но он вечно занят. Одному скучно такое устраивать, а друзей у меня нет. Кроме тебя.

Дженсен до сих пор не мог понять, почему такой общительный парень, как Падалеки, ни с кем не дружит и не встречается. Хотя Дженсен и сам такой, с Джаредом все равно не понятно.

― Ладно. Когда ночевка?

― В субботу, чтобы можно было не спать всю ночь, ― Джаред расплылся в радостной улыбке.

― Но ты должен сдать тест на «отлично»! ― предупредил его Дженсен. ― Иначе будешь один в палатке мерзнуть.

― Да чего там мерзнуть-то! Будет круто, вот увидишь! ― воодушевленно пообещал Джаред, игнорируя условие Дженсена.

― Джаред, сначала тест. Ну, так начнем или ты дальше продолжишь опустошать мой холодильник?

― Давай начинать, ― снова вздохнул Джаред. ― Только... Дженс, я буду стараться сдать тест, но не могу пообещать, что получится отлично.

― Главное, что ты действительно будешь стараться, ― Дженсен хлопнул его по плечу. ― Бери рюкзаки и пошли наверх.

― Я буду, ― тихо вздохнул Джаред, шагая за ним по лестнице.

Джаред действительно старался, и Дженсен решил, что даже если тот провалит тест, то все равно полезет с ним в его дурацкую палатку.

***

― Дженс! ― Джаред подбежал к нему в школьном коридоре, едва не подпрыгивая от возбуждения и тряся листком с тестом перед его носом. ― Я сдал! Я сделал это! Ты это сделал, Дженсен! Тебе учителем надо быть!!!

― Сдал? ― Дженсен радостно схватился его за плечо.

― Ага, ― Джаред широко улыбнулся, довольный собой до крайности. ― «В» с минусом!

― Это даже лучше, чем я предполагал! ― удивился Дженсен. ― Надо было больше просить за услуги!

― Договоримся! ― засмеялся Джаред и обхватил его за плечи в радостном порыве. ― Как же круто! У меня «четверка» по французскому! Офигеть!

Дженсен наблюдал за ним, чувствуя тепло его руки на своих плечах. Это было приятно и волнительно. Он бы хотел обнять Джареда в ответ, но в коридоре на них и так уже косились. Пришлось отступить. 

― Надо это отпраздновать! ― Дженсен несильно стукнул его кулаком в плечо.

― Обязательно надо! ― подхватил Джаред. ― У меня такой высокой оценки по французскому сроду не было!

― Глядишь, и сделаем из тебя к выпускному отличника! ― засмеялся Дженсен.

― Я бы не слишком рассчитывал на это! ― Джаред тоже рассмеялся.

― Еще посмотрим!

Раздался звонок и все из коридора начали расходиться по кабинетам.

― Ты сейчас куда? Встретимся после уроков?

― Давай. Я в три заканчиваю, встретимся за школой. Вместе домой пойдем.

― Договорились!

И они быстро разошлись в разные стороны.

**Глава 2**

Джаред очень тщательно готовился к этой ночевке в походном стиле, затарился всякими разными орехами, чтобы «заплатить» Дженсену за уроки, вытащил палатку на задний двор, захватив пару спальников, фонарь и еще всякой снеди. И стал с нетерпением дожидаться своего лучшего друга.

Дженсен в это время как раз накладывал в рюкзак соленые крендельки, пачку сушенных анчоусов, крекеров и всякой такой ерунды, пока не понял, что вряд ли сможет застегнуть молнию. Пришлось половину выкладывать. 

Что еще с собой взять? Носки, трусы, полотенце, мыло... Дженсен сам себя остановил, напоминая себе, что это ночевка в соседнем дворе, а не поход в горы. Значит, снеков и газировки будет достаточно. Жаль, приставку туда не возьмешь...

И тут Дженсен вспомнил про книжку со страшилками, которую стащил у старшего брата пару лет назад. Сам он ее открыл однажды, и ему тогда стало так жутко, что больше он не решился. В самый раз для посиделок ночью!

― Привет! ― закричал Джаред, едва Дженсен с рюкзаком наперевес показался в прорехе из не прибитых досок в заборе между их дворами.

― Ты чего орешь? ― улыбнулся тот, подходя ближе.

― Не терпится уже палатку поставить!

― Я думал, ты уже поставил, ― Дженсен бросил рюкзак рядом с ворохом других сумок. 

― Надо вместе ставить, в этом весь кайф!

― Хорошо, что мы с отцом раньше часто ходили в походы. Так что, думаю, с этим мы справимся, ― Дженсен расстегнул ближайшую сумку. Угадал ― вот и палатка.

― Да легко справимся! ― беспечно махнул рукой Джаред.

Но все оказалось не так уж и просто.

У Джареда была старая модель палатки с множеством палок, колышков и веревок. Дженсен помнил, как они с отцом дергали за шнур, и палатка сама устанавливалась, но сейчас этот номер точно не пройдет.

― Джей, ну ты натягиваешь или нет? Смотри, твой край висит как сопля!

― Да натягиваю я! Натягиваю! ― пыхтел Джаред.

Они возились уже хренову тучу времени, но палатка так толком и не стояла. То края провисали, то она вообще складывалась, стоило от нее отойти, то развязывались веревки, которые они вроде бы крепко привязывали к колышкам.  
― Джей, ты же говорил, что она новая, ― Дженсен устало сел на землю, наблюдая, как тяжелый брезент проседает вовнутрь ― они опять плохо закрепили веревки.

― Ну... она новая, я в ней всего пару раз ночевал.

― Дже-е-ей! ― громко застонал Дженсен, обхватывая голову руками. ― Она древняя, как мой дед!

― Так уж и дед, ― проворчал Джаред.

― Где ты вообще ее откопал? Я таких в магазине даже не видел! ― у Дженсена уже ныли спина и руки, и он не был уверен, что сможет подняться в ближайшие минут десять точно.

― Она военная, между прочим! ― заявил Джаред. ― Мне отец подарил, это его палатка была.

― Ого! ― Дженсен по-новому посмотрел на палатку. Нет, конечно, она не стала легче или менее громоздкой, но у нее наверняка была огромная история. ― Круто...

― А то! ― приободрился Джаред. ― Я же говорил, она крутая! Давай передохнем немного и попробуем еще раз, ладно? Вот, держи орехи, у меня тут припасено для тебя.

― Так-то лучше! ― Дженсен выхватил у него пакетик и тут же открыл. ― Давно следовало подкрепиться.

― Это точно! ― согласился Джаред и принялся рыться в своем рюкзаке в поисках чего-нибудь и для себя. Так, стоп. А он себе-то что-то взял или только для Дженсена затарился?

Дженсен с улыбкой наблюдал за ним, а потом достал соленых крекеров.

― О, спасибо! ― довольно улыбнулся Джаред.

Они перекусили и снова взялись за палатку. В этот раз дело пошло быстрее и всего через час и несколько стертых пальцев все было готово. Правда, палатка все равно стояла криво, а крыша немного провисала.

― Давай оставим как есть, а то сейчас она хотя бы стоит, а начнем переделывать, может стать только хуже, ― предложил Дженсен, почесывая комариные укусы на шее.

― Согласен. Да и темно уже, хочется начать нашу походную ночевку и спрятаться от этих кровососов, наконец-то!

Внутри как раз на двоих места хватало. Они расстелили спальники, вывалили всю еду из рюкзаков посредине и, усевшись возле горы с пакетами, уставились друг на друга.

― У тебя сменились вкусовые предпочтения? ― рассматривая запасы Дженсена, удивленно спросил Джаред. ― У тебя тут одни крекеры да крендельки с анчоусами. Не замечал раньше, что ты любишь такое...

― Да и ты, кажется, орехи полюбил, ― усмехнулся Дженсен.

― Орехи для тебя, ― улыбнулся Джаред в ответ.

― А это для тебя, ― Дженсен кивнул на горку с крекерами и крендельками.

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза и улыбались. Джаред чувствовал что-то странное, что-то, что никак не мог определить, но это совсем не тревожило его. Наоборот, становилось спокойнее, они будто теперь они с Дженсеном ближе. У Джареда не было раньше таких близких друзей. Да и вообще друзей. Люди сторонились его, избегали тесного общения. Хорошо, что Дженсен переехал на улицу Вековых Дубов.

Дженсен вдруг ощутил неловкость и, опустив глаза, вновь увидел гору пакетиков и заулыбался. Все-таки круто, что они поставили палатку. Да и Дженсен никогда не ночевал у друзей, а тут прямо посреди двора!

― А родители твои не против, что мы тут?

― По-моему, они рады, что у меня появился друг и отвлек от них, ― хмыкнул Джаред. ― А твои не против?

― У них такая же радость, ― засмеялся Дженсен.

― Перекусим за это? ― весело предложил Джаред.

― И выпьем! ― Дженсен взял две бутылки Пепси и передал одну Джареду.

― О-о-о, все по-взрослому!

― А как же!

Они хрустели снеками, пили газировку и смеялись до колик в животе.

― Ой, я больше не могу! ― Дженсен развалился на спальнике и мечтательно смотрел в брезентовый потолок.

Джаред закинул в рот еще один кренделек и развалился рядом с ним.

― Чем займемся?

Дженсен дотянулся до рюкзака и достал книжку.

― Вот! ― и протянул ее Джареду.

Тот прочитал название и присвистнул.

― У нас сегодня ночь страшилок?

― Боишься? ― зловеще прошептал Дженсен.

― В предвкушении, ― Джаред медленно приподнял уголок губ, чуть притушил фонарь, создавая подходящую атмосферу, но оставляя достаточно света, чтобы можно было читать, и уселся поудобнее. Забавно, что первая история оказалась про оборотней. Дженсен читал громким шепотом, стараясь менять голоса и тональность, чтобы было пострашнее.

― Что за ерунда? ― не выдержав, рассмеялся Джаред. ― При чем тут луна, вообще?! Как будто простого желания не хватает, чтобы обратиться! ― хохотал он, а потом призадумался, утирая набежавшие на глаза слезы. ― Хотя у диких оборотней действительно есть зависимость от лунных циклов. У волков особенно...

― А укусы? ― смеялся вместе с ним Дженсен. ― Все знают, что это передается только по крови! Ой, не могу! Бабушкины сказки какие-то!

― Я представляю! ― не унимался Джаред. ― Кого-то укусили, а он вдруг тоже стал оборотнем! Какая глупость! Как в кино! Ой, живот уже болит от смеха!

― Черт, я думал, эта книга с ужасами, а получается с приколами, ― отсмеявшись, вздохнул Дженсен. ― Кто такой бред вообще мог написать?

― Какой-то человек, который и близко ни с кем подобным не сталкивался! Что там еще есть? Очень забавная книженция!

Дальше шли уже интересные истории о гномах, чудищах из болот и дремучих лесов. Дженсену такие дедушка рассказывал, а тот знал толк в древних преданиях!

― Как думаешь, они все существуют? ― спросил Джаред, улегшись на спину и наблюдая за тенями на провисшем потолке палатки.

― Ну, если вспомнить начало книги об оборотнях и укусах, то нет, ― усмехнулся Дженсен, ― но когда я был маленький, дед часто рассказывал о жителях леса и даже запрещал нам далеко отходить от дома.

― Ну, автор об этом явно понятия не имеет никакого! Но это же не значит, что подобных существ не существует, ― задумчиво сказал Джаред. ― Тем более, твой дед предупреждал о чем-то таком.

― Однажды... мы с братом все-таки ускользнули из дома, и пошли гулять в самую чащу...

Джаред повернулся к нему с блестящими от любопытства глазами. Дженсен, заметив его интерес, постарался подавить улыбку.

― Мы шли очень долго, пока кроны над нашей головой не стали такими густыми, что солнце сквозь них не проникало. Мы брели практически в темноте. Рядом постоянно что-то шуршало, скреблось и выло...

― Что? ― едва слышно выдохнул Джаред.

― Громко выло, да так, что в груди все леденело! Вот так: «У-у-у-у-у! У-у-уби-и-и-ра-а-ай-те-е-есь! У-у-у-у-у-у-у!» ― Дженсен склонился к нему, выпучив глаза и стараясь спародировать мерзкий голос то ли тролля, то ли гнома из какого-то давно просмотренного ужастика.

У Джареда аж волосы зашевелились от жутковатого звука. Он нахмурился и, схватившись за Дженсена, перекатился вместе с ним, нависая сверху:

― Ты все придумываешь? Просто пытаешься напугать меня, да?!

― То ли ветки, то ли чьи-то руки цеплялись за нашу одежду и, казалось, хотели растащить по кускам, ― продолжал Дженсен, воодушевленный реакцией Джареда. ― Крики становились громче и громче!

Джаред сглотнул, не отводя глаз от лица Дженсена и слушая очень внимательно. Было очень интересно и жутко... жутко, так что Джаред не спешил отпустить его и просто лечь рядом. От него шло тепло, и уже немного подмерзший Дженсен даже придвинулся поближе.

― В один миг ветки поглотили Джоша, а я, споткнувшись о какой-то корень, упал и уже не смог подняться. Потому что длинные гибкие растения оплели мои ноги...

― И... как вы выбрались? ― совсем тихо спросил Джаред.

― Дед нас спас, ― вздохнув, честно ответил Дженсен. ― Я уже, если честно, распрощался и с родителями, и с сестрой, и с братом... А тут ― раз ― и дед схватил меня за шкирку и поволок. Я орал как дурной, брыкался даже, не понял, что это он...

― Страшно, наверное, было, ― Джаред отцепился, наконец, от его футболки и погладил волосы у виска одной рукой. 

Дженсен зажмурился, кивнул и улыбнулся:

― Ага. Но страшнее было, когда дед нам ремнем объяснил, что так больше делать не надо.

― Дед в гневе ― это страшнее, точно! ― рассмеялся Джаред.

― Тебе смешно, а я сесть не мог еще недели две! ― Дженсен возмущенно пихнул его в бок.

― Представляю! ― продолжал веселиться Джаред. ― Бедняга! Но все равно крутое приключение!

― А ты бы хотел так же круто?

― Да! ― загорелся Джаред. ― Мы с тобой вдвоем уделали бы любых чудовищ! ― скалясь во все тридцать два зуба, уверенно заявил он. ― Как думаешь, в местных лесах чудовища водятся?

― Вообще я слышал... ― Дженсен понизил голос до шепота, ― есть тут недалеко одно место...

― Ведьмины болота? ― чуть подумав, спросил Джаред таким же шепотом. ― Люди говорят, место там гиблое.

― Ну! А ты знаешь, где они?

― Ну, так, примерно. Не очень, вообще-то, ― Джаред поскреб волосы на затылке. ― Но можно разузнать поподробнее об этом.

― А ты не забоишься? ― Дженсен прищурился, глядя на него с улыбкой.

― Конечно, нет! ― взвился Джаред. ― Я что, трус, по-твоему?!

― Значит, идем?

― А то!

― Договорились! Теперь ты читай, ― Дженсен пихнул ему книжку.

Джаред отполз на свой спальник и улегся на живот.

― Так-с, что у нас тут? Ну, час от часу не легче! ― засмеялся он. ― Теперь про йети почитаем!

Дженсен засмеялся и, повернувшись набок, подпер ладонью голову и смотрел, как Джаред начинает читать.

― Основано на реальных событиях, ― Джаред нахмурился и глянул на Дженсена. ― Интересно. Эта история, типа, с автором на самом деле произошла? Или с кем-то из его знакомых?

― Я сомневаюсь, что в этой книжке хоть что-то реально, ― усмехнулся Дженсен.

― Это точно, ― хмыкнул Джаред и начал читать историю.

В ней говорилось о группе ученых, которых называли криптозоологами. Они отправились в экспедицию в Гималайские горы, чтобы отыскать там йети. Но в итоге все, что им удалось увидеть ― это лишь неясные очертания вдалеке среди деревьев ночью да неясные звуки. То ли животное воет, то ли человек стонет ― криптозоологи так и не поняли.

― Еще больший бред, чем с оборотнями! ― Дженсен уже устал смеяться. ― Ну что за бесполезная книжка!

― Как это бесполезная?! ― сквозь смех возмутился Джаред. ― У меня уже кубики на прессе накачались, наверное!

― Ну только если так, ― Дженсен переместился ближе к Джареду и положил ему голову на поясницу. ― Что там дальше?

― Дальше еще интереснее! Гномы! ― объявил Джаред, глянув на него через плечо.

― Гномы так гномы, ― Дженсен, улыбнувшись, закрыл глаза и приготовился слушать.

― Эй, чур, не спать! ― Джаред поерзал, толкая его.

― Да не сплю я! ― отозвался Дженсен и ущипнул его за бок.

― Ай, ― засмеялся Джаред, уворачиваясь, и начал читать о горном народце.

Вот этот рассказ был действительно интересным. И жутким. Не хотел бы Дженсен встретиться с этими существами один на один.

― Что, вот так прям и жрут по кускам?! ― скривился Дженсен, услышав, как гномы расправляются с незваными гостями.

― Да жуть, вообще! ― отозвался Джаред. ― Гномов мы искать не пойдем, пожалуй.

― Согласен! А картинки есть?

― Ща, ― Джаред пролистал пару страниц вперед. ― Есть. Ого! Фу-у-у!

― Дай глянуть! ― Дженсен протянул руку и, повернув голову, прижался щекой к его футболке. Какой же Джаред горячий!

― Вот, держи, ― Джаред протянул ему книжку.

Дженсен глянул на картинку и тут же отдал обратно.

― Ужас! Точно к ним не пойдем! Давай дальше.

― По-моему, твоя очередь читать.

― Не, тебе показалось. Читай-читай.

― Наглеешь на глазах, ― беззлобно проворчал Джаред. ― О! Единороги! Интересненько...

― Любишь пони, радугу и единорогов? ― засмеялся Дженсен.

― Сейчас узнаем, ― усмехнулся Джаред в ответ. ― Вдруг они расчленяют людей своим рогом и жрут их потом.

― Кажется, там что-то с девственниками было связано. Короче, твоя тема!

― Можно подумать, не твоя, ― хмыкнул Джаред и снова поерзал, пихая Дженсена.

― Не моя! ― гордо произнес Дженсен и снова ущипнул его. ― Лежи спокойно!

― Та-а-ак, требую подробностей!

― Читай давай, ― теперь Дженсен ущипнул его за задницу.

― Ай! ― засмеялся Джаред, пытаясь увернуться. ― Даже не поделишься с другом опытом?

― Эй! ― Дженсен резко сел и удивленно посмотрел на Джареда. ― Ты что, серьезно девственник? Ни разу ни с кем? Ну хоть целовался?

Джаред вдруг смутился. Он даже не подумал, что все сведется к таким разговорам. Начиналось-то все с шуток.

― Ну... ― и больше он не нашелся, что сказать, чувствуя, как начинают гореть щеки.

― Джей, ну ты даешь! ― заулыбался Дженсен. ― Или наоборот ― не даешь...

― Ну... не сложилось как-то, ― Джаред спрятал лицо в ладонях. Стыдно то как!

― Хэй! Ладно тебе, ― Дженсен несильно стукнул его кулаком в плечо. ― Ты только не плачь, мы что-нибудь придумаем. Найдем тебе самую страшненькую и размером с фургон для пони... И тогда точно все получится!

― Думаешь, я могу только страшненькой понравится? ― обиделся Джаред.

― Ну, а как так получилось, что ты до сих пор... нераспечатанный? ― этот факт жутко веселил Дженсена. И он, правда, не понимал, почему так вышло. Ведь Джареда многие знают в школе и уважают.

― Что еще за... «нераспечатанный»? ― нахмурился Джаред. ― Что за выражения? И вообще, можно подумать, ты шибко распечатанный, ― ворчал он.

― Не злись, ― Дженсен, улыбаясь, взъерошил его волосы на затылке. ― Тебе какие девушки нравятся?

― Я не знаю... ― Джаред сел, спихнув с себя голову друга и скрестив ноги, бросил быстрый взгляд на Дженсена и, сгорая от стыда, прошептал: ― Я еще не встречал девушку, от которой... сердце забилось бы быстрее...

И ему снова удалось удивить Дженсена.

― Так ты... это... романтик, типа? Любовь ищешь?

― Ну а как?.. Просто так, что ли, лизаться с кем-то? ― и Джаред невольно скривился, представив такое.

― Тебе разве не интересно просто попробовать? Чудной какой...

― Интересно, ― протянул Джаред. ― Но с кем попало... как-то... противно. А из друзей у меня только ты есть, ― и вдруг посмотрел Дженсену прямо в глаза.

― Что значит, с кем попало? Я же не предлагаю тебе с бездомными целоваться, ― не замечая его взгляда, возмутился Дженсен. ― Неужели тебе никто не нравится в нашей школе? Мисси, например, или Келли?

― Даже если я был бы не против, они вряд ли заинтересованы в поцелуях со мной.

― С чего ты взял? Я видел, как они смотрят на тебя, ― Дженсен почти и не соврал ― девчонки, и правда, поглядывали на Джареда, а тот словно и не замечал.

― Да ну, не сочиняй, ― отмахнулся Джаред.

― Это ты, слепой дурак, ничего не видишь, ― Дженсен пихнул его в бок.

― Да, но... не то. Это все не то, ― вздохнул Джаред. ― Знаю, ты меня идиотом считаешь. Ладно, давай просто почитаем, о’кей?

― Да, ты идиот! Столько девчонок вокруг, а ты о всякой хренотени мечтаешь! Может, и замуж позовешь сразу после поцелуя?

― А вдруг это любовь? ― хмыкнул Джаред. ― Так мы читаем дальше или как?

― С одного поцелуя? ― засмеялся Дженсен. ― Ты это прочел в своей любимой книжке про Белоснежку? Ладно, читай дальше.

― Не обязательно издеваться, ― пробурчал Джаред.

― Просто... сейчас самое время веселиться, гулять и целоваться, а ты... ждешь чуда!

― Ну давай! ― Джаред сел и сердито уставился на него. 

Дженсен непонимающе смотрел на него.

― Ты сказал, сейчас самое время целоваться! ― запальчиво пояснил Джаред. ― Давай целоваться, значит!

― Ты... ты чего?! Я же... я же имел в виду вообще! А не... ― Дженсен нервно сглотнул и немного отодвинулся от него.

― Вот видишь, ― Джаред невесело хмыкнул и отвернулся.

― И что это значит?! ― тут же разозлился Дженсен и, потянувшись к нему, ухватил Джареда за локоть.

― Значит, что даже ты не хочешь со мной целоваться, хотя мы и лучшие друзья!

― Но в этом-то все и дело! Мы же друзья!

Джаред лишь пожал плечами, непонимающе глядя на него.

― Ну вот чего ты так смотришь? ― вздохнул Дженсен. ― Ну, друзья же... они же не... ну... Да я и парень, в конце концов! Я же не девочка, чтобы со мной целоваться!

Джаред снова пожал плечами и отвернулся, взявшись за книгу.

― Джей... Ну Джей, ― Дженсен снова взял его за локоть, разворачивая к себе, ― не обижайся. Дело не в тебе. Но как же мы... Ты сам только что говорил про «с кем попало»...

― Ты точно не кто попало, ― тихо сказал Джаред. ― Ладно, единорогов проехали, давай лучше про гоблинов почитаем!

― Но я же парень! ― Дженсен в отчаянии привел последний аргумент. Джаред ему нравился. Сильно. Как друг. Ну, почти...

― Гоблины не канают? А феи как тебе?

― Джей, ты обиделся? ― тихо спросил Дженсен, пытаясь поймать его взгляд.

― Нет. Конечно, нет, ― Джаред изобразил улыбку, быстро глянув куда-то мимо его глаз. ― Просто давай закроем эту тему уже.

― Ну вот что ты... ― горько выдохнул Дженсен и, ухватив его за воротник, притянул к себе и прижался к его губам.

Джаред замычал от неожиданности, но быстро расслабился, закрыв глаза и прижавшись в ответ. И Дженсен тут же отшатнулся сам.

― Вот видишь... ― он с трудом подавил желание коснуться своих горящих губ, ― и ничего не противно мне. Все, теперь давай читай про своих фей!

― Каких фей? ― растеряно моргая, спросил Джаред и провел пальцами по своим губам.

Дженсен проследил за его движением и сглотнул.

― В книжке... эти... феи. Ты их... хотел...

― У меня губы жжет, ― прошептал Джаред.

― Чего?! ― возмутился Дженсен. ― Это что? Типа, я ядовитый?!

― Да я же не то...

Джаред пытался возразить, но Дженсен продолжал возмущаться, не давая вставить ни слова, так что Джареду пришлось снова прижаться к его губам, чтобы прервать эту тираду. Дженсен тут же захлебнулся воздухом и словами, губы были не просто горячими, их, и правда, будто жгло. Он закрыл глаза, чувствуя головокружение, как на верхушке самого высокого дерева. Еще немного и можно упасть. Джареду не хотелось отрываться от него, но сердце колотилось так сильно, что дышать было сложно, и он отпрянул. Совсем чуть-чуть. Прервать контакт полностью он так и не смог, так что их губы все еще едва соприкасались. Они тяжело дышали, обдавая друг друга горячим дыханием. Внутри словно вихри кружили, и было до дрожи страшно; и так хорошо, как Дженсену еще никогда не было. Он приоткрыл губы, чтобы снова поцеловать Джареда, но где-то совсем рядом вдруг громко завыла собака, и Дженсен отшатнулся. Джаред качнулся за ним, не отдавая себе в этом отчет, но тут тоже услышал протяжный вой и пришел в себя. Почти.

― Оборотень воет, ― прошептал он и улыбнулся уголком губ.

― Ага... Наверное, полнолуние, ― Дженсен нервно засмеялся, стараясь смотреть куда-то в угол палатки.

― Возможно, ― Джаред снова взял книгу. ― Феи?

― Да, феи, ― Дженсен выдохнул и тоже улыбнулся. ― Надеюсь, они хоть не окажутся кровожадными тварями.

― Скрестим пальцы, ― кивнул Джаред и начал читать.

Когда Джаред прочел больше половины книги, Дженсен уже начал клевать носом. Он старался сидеть прямо и держать глаза открытыми, но получалось не очень.

― Давай-ка закругляться, ― широко зевнув, сказал Джаред, отложил книгу и улегся на спину. ― Засыпаю совсем.

― Все? Сдулся? ― сонно улыбнулся Дженсен и, тоже зевая, расстегнул толстовку.

― Ага, сдулся, ― кивнул Джаред, пряча улыбку.

― Слабак! ― усмехнулся Дженсен и тут же снова зевнул. Он взялся за ремень, но решил, что ночью не так уже и жарко, чтобы спать раздетым, пускай и в спальнике.

Джаред не ответил, просто выключил фонарь и улыбнулся в темноте. Полежал немного, слушая мерное сопение, а потом тихо сказал:

― Мне понравилось целоваться с тобой, Дженсен.

― Что? ― Дженсен уже почти уснул, поэтому не расслышал, что сказал Джаред. ― Книжка понравилась? Да, веселая.

― Целоваться веселее...

― Что ты там мычишь? ― Дженсен, сонно моргая, приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел на Джареда.

― Еще один вопрос и я решу, что ты хочешь еще, ― проворчал Джаред себе под нос.

― Нет уж! ― Дженсен снова зевнул и улегся обратно. ― У тебя, конечно, классно получается, но я уже реально отъезжаю. В следующий раз дочитаем…

Последней мыслью Джареда было: «Дженсену понравилось со мной целоваться», и он уснул счастливым.

**Глава 3**

Проснувшись утром, Дженсен обнаружил, что всю ночь проспал, прижавшись спиной к спине Джареда. Наверное, поэтому ему было так тепло. Улыбнувшись, он потянулся и от души зевнул. Хорошо, что сегодня воскресенье и никуда идти не надо. Можно будет еще полдня просидеть в палатке. Только надо сначала умыться и завтрак принести. Вот Джаред удивится, когда проснется, а у него уже и завтрак есть! Дженсен тихо собрался и осторожно выбрался из палатки, чтобы не разбудить друга раньше времени.

Джаред проснулся, только когда Дженсен неловко наступил ему коленом на бедро, а потом и вовсе едва не завалился на него весь, стараясь удержать поднос с бутербродами и не вылить на Джареда сок.

― Ты чего тут ползаешь? ― сонно спросил Джаред и потер кулаком слипающиеся глаза.

― Доброе утро? ― Дженсен замер, стараясь держать поднос ровно.

― Сначала скажи, что у тебя там.

― Эй! Ты совсем обнаглел?! Ешь, что дают! ― Дженсен поставил перед ним поднос и тут же начал его убирать. ― А вообще фиг тебе! Я передумал ― сам съем!

― Даже не вздумай забрать еду, ― угрожающе рявкнул Джаред и схватил его за локоть, потянув ближе к себе.

― Да осторожней ты! ― Дженсен покачнулся, уже не так аккуратно ставя поднос обратно, и стакан с соком чуть не опрокинулся.

Джаред все-таки завалил Дженсена к себе на колени, улегся поперек него, чтобы не сбежал, и принюхался к бутербродам.

― М-м-м, пахнет вкусно! Налетай, Дженс, не смущайся!

― Ты обалдел?! ― Дженсен попытался выползти из-под него, но этого лося разве сдвинешь? Да и двигаться приходилось аккуратно, чтобы бутерброды по всей палатке не разлетелись.

― Осторожнее, ― деловито пожурил его Джаред. ― Хватит ерзать. Вот, возьми сэндвич, давай завтракать.

― Джей! Дай подняться! ― жалобно попросил Дженсен. ― Я дышать не могу! Ты тяжелый, как лось!

Джаред прыснул со смеху и поднялся, давая другу свободу. Дженсен, кряхтя, тут же поднялся и завалился на спину.

― Я думал, ты меня раздавишь!

― Да я слегка придавил всего лишь!

― Да конечно! ― Дженсен пихнул его пяткой. ― Зря я вообще тебя кормить вздумал!

― Не зря! Ты задобришь меня сейчас, и я снова тебе понравлюсь!

― Что?! ― удивился Дженсен и даже приподнялся, чтобы посмотреть на Джареда. ― Это что за извращенная логика такая?

― Ну, ты разбудил меня ни свет ни заря, я проснулся голодный, злой, а ты накормил меня, и я снова добрый, хороший и нравлюсь тебе!

― Нет. Ты и сейчас мне не нравишься, ― проворчал Дженсен, укладываясь обратно. ― Даже сытый ты еще тот засранец!

― Не придумывай!

― Жуй давай, ― Дженсен, улыбаясь, снова пихнул его.

― Жую-жую, очень вкусно!

― Конечно! Я же готовил.

Джаред улыбнулся ему и слегка толкнул плечом.

― Хвастун!

― Что будем делать? ― Дженсен с улыбкой наблюдал, как Джаред уплетает бутерброд за бутербродом.

― Ну, днем читать страшно-смешные истории как-то не очень, ― пожал плечами Джаред. ― Может быть, разработаем план по поиску лесных чудищ?

― Давай. А в следующие выходные их осуществим. Эх! Весело будет! ― Дженсен потянулся и раскинулся на полу в форме звезды.

― А не забоишься? ― Джаред с широкой улыбкой сложил ноги ему на живот.

― А ты? ― Дженсен, прищурившись, пощекотал его пятки.

Джаред засмеялся, отдергивая ногу.

― Я ничего не боюсь! ― весело заявил он.

― Кроме щекотки? ― Дженсен защекотал вторую пятку.

― Это моя единственная слабость! ― хохотал Джаред. ― А всякие чудища мне не страшны! Да и, в случае чего, я умею очень быстро бегать!

― Ну да, ну да, ― Дженсен, удерживая его за щиколотку, продолжил щекотать.

― А-а-а! Прекрати! У меня уже живот болит!

― Так тебе и надо! Эй! ― Дженсен в последний момент отклонился от пятки, летящей в нос. ― Ты чего буянишь?

― Я не виноват!

― А чья нога мне пытается в лоб заехать?!

― А чьи пальцы на нее нападают?!

― Ай! А ну стоять! ― Дженсен в азарте схватил его ноги и навалился сверху, почти утыкаясь носом Джареду в живот.

Джаред расхохотался пуще прежнего и стал вырываться, стараясь не только сбросить с себя Дженсена, но и самому оказаться сверху.

― Ай! Ой! Да что ты... Ауч! Убьешь же!

Они пихались, смеялись и возились по палатке, сбивая свои спальники в комок. Джаред оказался, наконец, сверху, только было обрадовался победе, как Дженсен снова сумел вывернуться. Ну и шустрый же парень! А теперь еще и так зажал Джареда, что вырваться никак не удавалось ― слишком уж неудобная поза. Пришлось пойти на хитрость. Джаред не хотел, честное слово! Дженсен просто вынудил его пойти на крайние меры! Улучив момент, Джаред дотянулся и прижался губами к его губам. Дженсен тут же замер, распахнув глаза от удивления. Джаред чуть отстранился и тоже замер, испуганно смотря ему в глаза.

― Ты... ты... чего это?

― Прости, ― едва слышно прошептал Джаред и вдруг снова прижался к теплым губам.

Дженсен совсем растерялся, не понимая, что происходит, и не зная, что делать. Он просто зажмурился, оглушенный стуком собственного сердца. Джаред положил ладонь ему на бок и несмело прихватил его губы своими. Дженсен очнулся от собственного прерывистого вдоха.

― Джей? ― он отстранился, упираясь в его грудь ладонями. ― Зачем?

― Тебе не нравится? ― тихо спросил Джаред. Сердце от волнения колотилось так громко, что он почти не расслышал своего вопроса.

― Мне... ― Дженсен запнулся, теряясь с ответом. Каждый раз, когда они соприкасались губами, у него мурашки по всему телу бежали. Становилось тепло и приятно. У него так было лишь однажды, когда его поцеловала девушка, которая ему очень нравилась.

Джаред быстро облизнулся, не зная, что делать дальше. Хотелось снова целоваться, почувствовать тепло губ Дженсена, ощутить, как по телу будто слабый разряд электрического тока проходит, но было страшно. Но ведь раз Дженсен не отстраняется, значит, он не против? Наверное... Джаред судорожно перевел дыхание, снова быстро облизнулся и решился. Будь что будет! Он поцеловал сначала в одну щеку, потом в другую, и снова прижался к губам. И Дженсен снова поплыл. Дыхание перехватило, и он, обхватив Джареда за затылок, лизнул его нижнюю губу. Тот удивленно выдохнул от нового ощущения и лизнул в ответ. В голове что-то щелкнуло, и Джаред забыл обо всем на свете, кроме ощущения Дженсена в своих объятиях. Они сталкивались губами, языками и, казалось, даже дыхание у них было одно на двоих. Дженсен прижал Джареда к спальнику, чувствуя, как его руки забираются под футболку. Джаред шарил по горячей спине, и внутри зарождалось что-то прекрасное, скручивалось где-то в животе, заставляло дрожать и выгибаться.

Ни одна девочка не была такой отзывчивой, как Джаред, и Дженсен дурел от его прикосновений и жаркого дыхания. Но он в ужасе отпрянул, почувствовав, как пробивается хвост. Дженсен вскочил, вывалился почти кубарем из палатки и метнулся в кусты в надежде, что никто не заметит его серо-рыжую метелку.

Раз! И Джаред остался один! Только что было так хорошо, а теперь...

Дженсен, наверное, обиделся на него. Черт! И зачем Джаред полез? Просто он не смог удержаться, оказалось, что целоваться с Дженсеном ― это лучшее, что может быть на свете! Вот только что теперь делать? Как вернуть его дружбу?

Джаред мучился целую вечность ― часа два, не меньше! А потом все же решился постучать в дверь.

Дженсен открыл мгновенно. Он ждал его все это время, думая, как бы так извиниться, чтобы все стало нормально. Ведь он сбежал от Джареда, как последний придурок!

― Прости! Мне показалось... показалось, мама зовет, и я... в общем... так получилось, ― выпалил Дженсен, не давая ему и рта раскрыть.

― А я... Ты только не обижайся! Мне очень... Ты самый... Мы же все равно друзья, да?

― Да! ― Дженсен радостно схватился за его плечо. ― Да, друзья!

― Отлично! ― Джаред на радостях даже обнял его, крепко сжав в своих руках.

Дженсен обнял его в ответ, радуясь, что Джаред совсем не злится на него.

― И в честь чего вы тут на пороге обнимаетесь? ― Донна, мама Дженсена, улыбаясь, подошла к ним. ― Да еще с утра пораньше?

― Эм, ― Джаред почувствовал, что краснеет под ее взглядом. ― Мы просто... договорились прогуляться, ― глупая отмазка, но умнее он ничего не придумал.

― Ночи мало было? ― засмеялась она и погладила Дженсена по голове. ― Хорошо, что у тебя такой друг появился, а то в прошлой школе все один да один...

― Ну мам! ― Дженсен вывернулся из-под ее ладони и встал рядом с Джаредом. ― Мы пойдем прогуляемся. Вечером вернусь!

― Вы на обед заходите! Джаред, придешь к нам на обед?

― С удовольствием, мэм! Если мы не задержимся, ― улыбнулся он, глянув на Дженсена.

― Обжора, ― тихо проворчал тот и пихнул его в бок.

― Я расту! ― весело заявил Джаред.

― Правильно. Вам, мальчики, еще расти и расти, ― Донна погладила его по растрепанным волосам. ― Жду на обед.

― Мам, мы ушли! ― Дженсен ухватил Джареда за руку и потащил в сторону улицы.

― До свидания, мэм! ― только и успел крикнуть тот, прямо на бегу.

Дженсен тащил его, пока дом не скрылся из вида.

― Ну и куда пойдем? ― остановившись у перекрестка, спросил он.

― Ты так уверенно тащил меня за собой, что я подумал, ты знаешь, куда мы идем, ― засмеялся Джаред. ― А ты приволок меня прямо к дому миссис Элиф, тут нам отираться точно не стоит. Можем даже просто идти, мне все равно, главное, что мы вместе. О! Можно и план поиска лесных чудищ обсудить, например.

― Ну, пойдем... куда-нибудь, ― усмехнулся Дженсен и отпустил наконец-то его руку. ― Главное, на обед не опоздать, а то мама нам потом устроит.

― Тогда слишком далеко лучше не уходить, ― кивнул Джаред и потер свою ладонь. Хотелось снова взять Дженсена за руку, но он не решился. ― Так, что думаешь, есть шанс найти что-то необычное в нашем лесу?

― Уверен, есть шанс быть погрызанными комарами и блох с клещами наловить, а про необычное не уверен, ― Дженсен не сразу понял, что выбрал дорогу, ведущую в парк. Все-таки среди деревьев ему спокойнее, чем среди людей.

― Надо полной луны дождаться на всякий случай, ― хмыкнул Джаред.

― Ага, или пятницу тринадцатого, а еще лучше Хэллоуина!

― А вообще круто было бы полнолуние в пятницу тринадцатого на Хэллоуин! ― рассмеялся Джаред.

― У меня есть неутешительная для тебя новость ― Хэллоуин случается только тридцать первого октября, и тринадцатого он быть никак не может, ― Дженсен со смехом отвесил ему щелбан.

― Черт, такой шикарный план сорвался! ― расстроенно поморщился Джаред.

― Хватит нам и полнолуния, ― успокоил его Дженсен и, вспомнив книжку, засмеялся: ― Ты же теперь знаешь, что в это время как раз оборотни появляются.

― Ну, я вот и думаю, что, может быть, и на чудищ полнолуние сработает! ― старательно сохраняя серьезное выражение лица, сказал Джаред.

― А то как же! Ты кого больше хочешь поймать? Гнома или фею? Если они на нас нападут, я убегу, пока они будут тебя жевать!

― Я хочу тех, про которых ты вначале рассказывал. Они ведь реально существуют. Ты же не врал, что встречался с ними?

― А я вот не уверен, что хочу с ними снова встретиться, ― у Дженсена сразу же подвело живот от страха.

― Не бойся, я же с тобой, ― вот и повод нашелся приобнять Дженсена за плечи и прижать к своему боку ненадолго. ― Я тебя спасу, если что!

― Я не боюсь! ― тут же возмутился Дженсен и вывернулся из-под руки Джареда. ― И ты там не был и не понимаешь, о чем говоришь!

― Ну, раз ты видел, все понимаешь и при этом не боишься, то и мне не страшно, ― весело заявил Джаред.

― Да иди ты! ― Дженсен толкнул его в плечо, но улыбку сдержать не смог.

― Мне не терпится, честно говоря! ― Джаред шел едва ли не вприпрыжку, широко улыбаясь. ― Представь, что мы все-таки найдем кого-то в нашем лесу! Это же будет... грандиозно!!!

― Грандиозно будет, когда найдут наши останки, ― проворчал Дженсен.

― А может, и не найдут, ― задумчиво покивал Джаред.

― Вот! Поэтому лучше тролль. Или фея. Или... кто там еще был?

― Ну, тролль, так тролль. А вообще как пойдет. Мало ли кто нам попадется! ― Джаред потер бровь, мысленно уже пробираясь сквозь лесную чащу. ― Главное не прихлопнуть какую-нибудь фею вместо комара...

― Если верить книге, у них такие зубы, ― Дженсен помахал пальцем у него перед носом, ― что ты ее вряд ли так просто прихлопнешь.

― Если верить этой книге, оборотни в полнолуние сходят с ума и начинают беспорядочно обращаться! ― засмеялся Джаред.

― Ага, и бросаются на всех подряд и раздают вирус оборотня, ― Дженсен тоже засмеялся.

― Интересно, какие феи на самом деле? Может быть, они как Динь-Динь из Питера Пэна?

― Хотелось бы, но очень сомневаюсь, ― усмехнулся Дженсен. ― А что, очень хочется Динь-Динь?

― Да не то чтобы очень, ― пожал плечами Джаред и широко улыбнулся, ― но было бы прикольно! Представь, найдем в лесу малипусечную девчонку с крылышками и порошком, от которого можно летать! Вот это номер будет!

― Такой порошок можно найти и без феи, ― поморщился Дженсен и, схватив Джареда за плечо, сжал, ― но если узнаю, что ты этой хренью балуешься... пришибу!

― Это ты про что? ― непонимающе заморгал Джаред.

― Про порошки всякие-разные, ― Дженсен не сводил с него хмурого взгляда.

― Порошки? ― Джаред все еще не въезжал.

― Да хватит дураком прикидываться! ― разозлился Дженсен и толкнул его в грудь.

Джаред потер грудь и нахмурился.

― Ты странный, ― заключил он.

― Сам ты странный. Я про накроту говорю!

Глаза Джареда расширились от удивления. Так вот о чем Дженсен толковал!

― Ты точно странный! ― покачал головой он. ― С поиска фей перескакиваешь на наркоту и ждешь, что я тебя пойму! С чего ты вообще об этом? Мне бы и в голову такой бред не пришел!

― Да ну тебя! ― Дженсен махнул на него рукой и пошел дальше.

― Это тебя да ну, ― Джаред догнал его и подстроился под шаг. ― Напугал меня. Откуда только мысли такие в голове?

Дженсен продолжал молча идти.

― Сам не баловался? ― допытывался Джаред. ― Я такого не одобряю, хоть ты и мой лучший друг.

― Пару лет назад в очередной новой школе у меня был друг, ― смотря себе под ноги, начал Дженсен. ― Вот как-то с первого дня сдружились. Как с тобой... Нормальный такой парень. Веселый, общительный. Слушал рок, гонял на велике, читал комиксы. Как все, короче. И он... в общем, сидел он на этом деле плотно. Когда мы уезжали, он с передозом в больнице лежал.

Джаред не знал, что ответить на такое признание. Сам он никогда с подобным не сталкивался, даже не задумывался, что такое бывает не только по телеку, но и в реальной жизни. Должно быть, это страшно...

― Я никогда ничего подобного не пробовал, ― наконец сказал он тихо. ― Даже сигареты не курил.

― Даже не курил?! ― Дженсен удивленно посмотрел на него.

Джаред неопределенно пожал плечами.

― Как-то не приходилось. Да и не с кем было. А одному... неинтересно...

― И пиво никогда не пробовал?

― Нет. А ты курил? ― заинтересовался Джаред. ― И выпивал?

― Да ты пещерный человек! ― засмеялся Дженсен. ― Как вообще так получилось?

Джаред тяжело вздохнул и отвернулся, надувшись.

― Я пойму, если ты больше не захочешь дружить с таким посмешищем.

― Да ладно тебе! ― весело улыбаясь, Дженсен толкнул его плечом. ― Будем тебя развращать!

Джаред довольно улыбнулся, но, спрятав улыбку, покосился на Дженсена.

― Мы все еще друзья? ― уточнил он.

― А то! Может, по пиву? Начнем, так сказать, твое просвещение и посвящение в мужчину!

― Думаешь, сможем достать? У тебя, наверное, и фальшивое удостоверение есть, раз ты у нас такой крутой оказался, ― Джаред все же открыто разулыбался и даже слегка толкнул его плечом, очень уж хотелось прикоснуться, почувствовать, что Дженсен действительно остался рядом.

― А я знаю, где Джош прячет свое пиво, ― подмигнул ему Дженсен. ― Ну так как?

Джаред задумался всего на долю секунды, а потом кивнул, радостно скалясь.

***

Дженсен украл для них всего две банки, чтобы брат не сильно потом отпинал его за пропажу. Они с Джаредом снова залезли в палатку, которая так и стояла с утра на заднем дворе.

― Ну, за твое посвящение в нормального парня! ― Дженсен, усмехнувшись, открыл свою банку.

Джаред стукнулся своей банкой с его и улыбнулся:

― За просвещение! ― он понюхал содержимое и сделал первый глоток.

― Ну как? ― Дженсен с интересом наблюдал за ним.

― Необычный вкус, ― прокомментировал Джаред и отпил еще.

Через десять минут Джаред заметно покраснел, а глаза его заблестели.

― У-у-у, приятель, да ты пьян! ― засмеялся Дженсен, толкнув его в плечо, и тот смешно покачнулся, глупо улыбаясь. ― Не думал, что тебя так быстро возьмет да еще с полбанки.

― И вовсе я не пьян! ― возразил Джаред. ― Хотя ты мне стал больше нравиться...

― Кажется, тебе хватит. Курение точно отложим на следующий раз, а то, боюсь, оно добром не кончится.

― Не бойся, я же с тобой, ― засмеялся Джаред.

― В этом-то и проблема, ― усмехнулся Дженсен.

Джаред выглядел очень забавно с неровными красными пятнами на щеках и покрасневшим носом. И Дженсен еще раз удивился, что у того до сих пор не было девушки. И целуется он здорово... 

Дженсен торопливо сделал глоток пива, чтобы смочить вдруг пересохшее горло.

― А тот парень... вы... он твой близкий друг был? ― спросил Джаред, после очередного глотка.

― Ты про Дейла? ― Дженсен не сразу понял, о ком Джаред говорит, а потом грустно улыбнулся: ― Он был отличным парнем. И другом. Да, тогда никого ближе у меня не было.

― Ты с ним... ты его... вы с ним тоже целовались?

― Что? Ты в своем уме?! ― возмутился Дженсен и отобрал у него почти пустую банку. ― Все, тебе реально хватит, а то уже бред несешь.

― Ну со мной ведь ты целуешься, ― пожал плечами Джаред.

Дженсен, смутившись, растерянно на него смотрел и не знал, что сказать.

― Ну ты сравнил... Мы же просто... просто так.

― А мне понравилось, ― Джаред смущенно опустил глаза.

― Тебе просто сравнить не с чем, ― неловко пошутил Дженсен, нервно потирая банку большим пальцем.

― Не обязательно сравнивать, чтобы понять, что было классно...

― А было классно? ― тихо спросил Дженсен, чувствуя, как горит лицо.

― Угу, ― кивнул Джаред, боясь взглянуть на него. ― Я... я бы даже... снова... ну... еще бы...

Дженсен быстро глянул на него и невольно улыбнулся:

― Ну а ничего, что я... парень? Или тебе парни нравятся?

От смущения Джаред готов был под палатку забраться, но все же решился признаться:

― Мне ты нравишься, ― а вот отвести глаза от своих пальцев, нервно дергающих край спальника, так и не решился.

Дженсен удивленно моргнул:

― Как друг или как... девочка? Ну, в смысле, как... ну чтобы... встречаться, что ли, хочешь?!

― Встречаться? ― Джаред заинтересовано посмотрел на него. ― Ты хочешь встречаться со мной? Я согласен!

― Да нет! Я предположил! Что ты... это... хочешь... того... ― Дженсен окончательно запутался в их разговоре.

― Значит, ты не хочешь? ― расстроенно спросил Джаред. ― То есть... ну, конечно, не хочешь! Зачем тебе... со мной... ладно, ― под конец он совсем сник и снова уставился на свои руки.

От этих хочешь-не хочешь у Дженсена голова кругом шла. Джаред ему тоже нравился. И целоваться с ним классно. И он бы тоже хотел...

― Я хочу тебя целовать! ― на одном дыхании выпалил он.

Джаред посмотрел в его глаза, стараясь понять, не причудилось ли ему это признание, а потом нерешительно улыбнулся:

― Правда?

Дженсен выдохнул и кивнул.

― Хорошо, ― Джаред радостно оскалился и приосанился. ― Здорово!

― Так мы, типа... пара? ― решил уточнить Дженсен.

Джаред слегка опешил, в таком ключе он об этом не думал, но...

― Черт возьми, да!

― Охренеть! ― засмеялся Дженсен. Он никогда и подумать не мог, что его первой девушкой будет парень!

Джареду нравился смех Дженсена. И безумно приятно было, что Дженсен с такой радостью и легкостью воспринял возможность быть с ним настоящей парой. Джаред дернул его за руку, заваливая на спальник и падая рядом. Он смотрел в потолок и улыбался. Он ночевал в палатке с другом, впервые целовался, попробовал пиво и даже обзавелся парнем! Джаред, правда, думал, что когда-нибудь у него будет девушка, а не парень, но никого круче Дженсена представить не мог. Хорошие выдались выходные.

**Глава 4**

С того дня ничего особенного между ними не изменилось. Так же общались в школе, гуляли и катались на велосипедах, читали комиксы. Даже не целовались. Хотя очень хотелось, но никто не решался сделать первый шаг. Они много обсуждали вылазку в лес. Даже нашли в библиотеке сборник старых преданий города и карту, где были отмечены все странные случаи. 

― Завтра суббота. Идем после заката? ― спросил Дженсен, когда они сидела на заднем дворе Джареда и пили лимонад, заботливо принесенный миссис Падалеки.

― Да, я смоюсь через окно, чтобы предки не запалили, ― кивнул Джаред.

― Я тоже. Где встретимся?

***

― О, привет, приятель, ― радостно улыбнулся Джаред, увидев белку на ветке. ― Давно тебя не было, дружок. Иди сюда, не бойся. У меня есть для тебя вкусные орешки, ― он достал из кармана пакетик и высыпал немного на ладонь. ― Вообще-то, я приготовил их для Дженсена, но ты ведь тоже мой друг, правда? 

Белка спустилась с ветки и приблизилась, смешно обнюхивая джинсы Джареда. Он осторожно присел и медленно протянул к зверьку раскрытую ладонь с угощением.

― Мы договорились встретиться здесь с Дженсеном, чтобы отправиться на поиски лесных чудовищ, представляешь? Опасное дело, между прочим, ― Джаред с довольной улыбкой наблюдал за белкой, таскающей орешки с его руки. ― Он задерживается, наверное, пока не получается незаметно выбраться из дома, но это ничего, мы подождем. Пока поболтаем с тобой. Вот, держи еще. Знаешь, раз уж у нас такой разговор пошел, я тебе кое-что расскажу, как другу. Только ты, чур, никому! Мы с Дженсеном вроде как встречаемся.

Бельчонок замер на пару секунд, посмотрев Джареду прямо в лицо, как будто понимал, о чем тот говорит.

― Да-да, дружище, понимаю твое удивление, ― тихо засмеялся Джаред и подсыпал еще орешков. ― Дженсен классный. Он очень-очень классный. Знаешь, когда он рядом, у меня что-то дрожит вот тут, в груди. У тебя бывало так? Мы с ним даже целовались, ― совсем тихо прошептал он и уткнулся лицом между коленей, чтобы спрятать покрасневшие щеки. ― Мне так понравилось, аж во сне снится...

Бельчонок запрыгнул ему на плечо, пошарил лапками в волосах, а потом мазнул по щеке хвостом и удрал, скрываясь среди деревьев.

― Эй, ты куда, приятель? ― Джаред поднялся, пытаясь высмотреть рыжеватую шкурку в листве, и пропустил момент, когда пришел Дженсен.

― Ты чего там высматриваешь? ― тихо спросил тот, смущенно потирая горящую щеку.

― Бельчонок мой приходил, жаль, что ты не успел его увидеть, он такой хорошенький, ― раздосадовано вздохнул Джаред и повернулся к Дженсену. ― Привет, ― улыбнулся он немного смущенно, так хотелось обнять его, но было как-то неловко. ― Все хорошо?

― Да, ― Дженсен посмотрел на него и невольно заулыбался. ― Да, все в порядке. Пошли, пока нас не заметили.

― Пошли, ― кивнул Джаред, улыбаясь. ― Надеюсь, нам повезет сегодня ночью.

Когда они добрались до леса, луна уже ярко светила над головой.

― Ну что? Готов? ― Дженсен нервно дернул за лямку своего рюкзака, всматриваясь в непроглядную тьму между деревьями.

― А ты? ― Джаред судорожно сглотнул и закусил губу. А жутковато здесь.

― Конечно! ― преувеличенно бодро воскликнул Дженсен и похлопал его по плечу. ― Не бойся ― я же с тобой!

― Это хорошо! Только держись поближе, ― Джаред взял его за локоть и подтянул к себе. ― Не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-нибудь случилось.

― Да ничего с нами не случится, ― беспечно рассмеялся Дженсен, но отдергивать руку не стал.

― Я знаю! Конечно! Все будет о’кей! ― бодрой скороговоркой выдал Джаред и переступил с ноги на ногу. ― Идем?

― Да давно уже пора, а то стоим как дебилы на окраине леса, ― и чуть помедлив, Дженсен зашагал вперед.

― Подожди меня! ― Джаред поспешил за ним и снова взялся за его локоть. ― Луна сегодня почти полная, как думаешь, в почти полную луну оборотни тоже активизируются? ― отрывисто засмеялся Джаред, оглядываясь по сторонам.

― Лучше бы они активизировались, чем всякая мутная дрянь, ― проворчал себе под нос Дженсен. Он продолжал идти, а у самого ноги словно желе стали. Разом вспомнилось, как они с братом потерялись в лесу и что их там действительно чуть не сожрали. Но Дженсен из чистого упрямства убеждал себя, что это был совершенно другой лес и вообще прошло много времени с тех пор. Помогало, но слабо.

― А оборотней ты не боишься, значит? ― спросил Джаред, оглядываясь по сторонам.

― Ну их хотя бы видно и слышно. А вот всяких духов и призраков так просто не поймаешь и легко не уйдешь от них.

― Не нагнетай, ― Джаред пихнул его локтем, но сразу же притянул обратно к себе.

― Я не нагнетаю, ― проворчал Дженсен, прижимаясь плечом к его плечу. ― Доставай фонарик.

Тепло Дженсена немного успокаивало, но не полностью. Потому что лунный свет все реже пробивался сквозь густую листву. Потому что ветки цеплялись за джинсы, за толстовку, даже за волосы! И Джареду казалось, что это кривые сухие пальцы лесной нечисти стараются ухватиться за него, затащить в свое логово. Честно говоря, было жутко. Пришлось даже взяться за руку Дженсена и переплести свои пальцы с его, чтобы хоть немного успокоить колотящееся сердце. Второй рукой Джаред пытался выудить фонарик из кармашка рюкзака.

― Джей, ты не мог бы немного быстрее доставать фонарик? ― Дженсен пытался говорить ровно, без паники, но темный, нагоняющий жути лес, нервировал.

Когда Джаред наконец-то достал фонарик и включил, стало легче. Немного. Они уходили все дальше и глубже в чащу. Тьма вокруг будто поглощала свет, не давая рассмотреть ничего дальше, чем на метр. Джаред потряс фонарик, постучал им о ладонь, но свет ярче не стал.

― Батарейки старые, что ли?

― Думаю, с фонариком все в порядке, ― Дженсен напряженно вглядывался в пляшущие на деревьях тени. Только сейчас он понял, насколько идиотское они затеяли приключение. Как они собираются ловить нечисть? И как сделать так, чтобы эта нечисть не сожрала их раньше? Какого хрена они вообще здесь делают?!

― Чего тогда он не светит? ― спросил Джаред, продолжая трясти фонарь. ― Ты чего застыл, Дженс...

Дженсен не отвечал, и Джаред, проследив за его взглядом, понял почему. Вдоль позвоночника пробежал липкий холодок, и волосы неприятно зашевелились.

― Эм... Дженсен... как думаешь, не пора ли нам закругляться с поисками? ― шепотом спросил Джаред.

Дженсен даже не понял, о чем говорит его друг. Все внимание было обращено на нечто, маячившее прямо там, где заканчивался свет фонаря. Две красные точки напоминали глаза, а нечеткие очертания не позволяли определить форму и размер, наводя еще больше жути. Хотелось сразу же рвануть с места, не разбирая дороги, но Дженсен был уверен, что тогда они точно не смогут скрыться, страх и паника ― лучшее лакомство для таких тварей.

― Джей, держи фонарь так, чтобы между нами и… этим был свет, ― тихо прошептал Дженсен, беря Джареда за руку и делая шаг назад, осторожно пятясь и молясь, чтобы не споткнуться и не упасть.

― Вот... вот этим? ― заикаясь, спросил Джаред, не отводя глаз от красных огоньков. ― Все, Дженс, теперь абсолютно точно пора валить отсюда!

― Не делай резких движений, ― Дженсен стиснул его руку сильнее, снова отступая и увлекая Джареда за собой. ― И свет. Держи свет ровнее.

― Что-то все как-то слишком уж реально, ― заметил Джаред, сжимая его руку в ответ.

― Только не паникуй. Никакой паники. Понял? Без паники, ― бормотал Дженсен, не понятно кого успокаивая, Джареда или себя. ― Главное ― не бежать...

― Не бежать сложнее всего, ― нервно хмыкнул Джаред.

Дженсен был полностью с ним согласен. Особенно когда понял, что Нечто следует за ними, оставаясь на границе света и темноты.

― Мы что, так до самого дома пятиться будем? Дженс, меня ветки за штаны хватают, ― шепотом пожаловался Джаред. ― Сильнее стало. Я сначала думал, мне кажется. Теперь так не думаю.

― Терпи. Стоит нам рыпнуться, и Оно нас тут же сожрет. Мы не успеем убежать. Черт! ― ветка как-то особенно больно ударила под колени, и Дженсен чуть не упал, но Джаред помог удержать равновесие. Нечто вдруг колыхнулось и стало, кажется, еще больше. Эта тварюга явно питается от их страха.

― Ты специально меня пугаешь? ― голос Джареда невольно дрогнул.

Красные точки вспыхнули ярче.

― Джей, спокойнее, а то Оно еще подрастет, ― Дженсен погладил его запястье большим пальцем. ― И я не пугаю, но... лучше держи фонарик ровнее.

― Хорошо. А ты не отпускай мою руку.

Ветки на самом деле стали настойчивее, так и норовили оплести ноги, заставить упасть. Нечто становилось все больше и больше, поглощая и без того тусклый свет фонарика. Теперь лампочка мигала все чаще, а расстояние между ними и тварью становилось все меньше.

― Джей, когда фонарик погаснет, бросай все и беги, не оглядываясь, ― Дженсен сильнее сжал его ладонь и отпустил.

И в тот же миг их накрыла темнота. Немая сцена длилась всего секунду, которая показалась вечностью, а потом парни одновременно закричали, не выдержав напряжения, и рванули прочь из леса. Они бежали и бежали, казалось, что лес никогда не закончится. Позади с шумом ломались ветки и падали деревья, Нечто преследовало их по пятам и отставать не собиралось.

― Только бы не упасть! Только бы не упасть! ― повторял Дженсен, стараясь не упускать из виду бегущего рядом друга.

У Джареда едва сердце не остановилось, когда Дженсен все-таки споткнулся о внезапно вылезшие из-под земли корни соседнего дерева.

― Дженс! ― выкрикнул Джаред, подбегая к нему и стараясь выпутать его из обвившихся вокруг веток. ― Ты цел? Подняться можешь? Пожалуйста, вставай, Дженс, нужно бежать!

Дженсен попытался подняться, но ветки все сильнее оплетали его, вжимая в землю.

― Я не могу! Они не пускают! ― отчаянно закричал он, дергаясь в путах. ― Джей, беги!

― Я тебя не брошу! ― выкрикнул Джаред, принимаясь яростно разрывать ветки. Ветки не менее яростно сопротивлялись, но Джареду все же удалось помочь Дженсену выбраться. ― Скорее, Дженс, вставай! Обопрись на меня, надо бежать!

Нечто едва не накрыло их, но они сорвались с места, как только Дженсен вцепился в плечо Джареда. Он старался бежать быстрее, но левое колено болело так, что он от боли задыхался, невольно замедляясь.

― Джей... Джей! Я не могу больше! Беги сам! ― Дженсен оттолкнул его и повалился на землю.

― Не вздумай! ― рыкнул на него Джаред, снова поднимая на ноги. ― Я не оставлю тебя, понял? Как я буду без тебя? Не смей сдаваться! Держись за меня, ― он закинул руки Дженсена себе на плечи.

― Джаред, так мы оба погибнем! ― попытался образумить его Дженсен.

― Держись крепче, ― через плечо бросил ему Джаред и побежал, удерживая друга на спине.

Кажется, Нечто рассердилось пуще прежнего, взвыв яростными порывами ветра меж густых ветвей. Джаред постарался прибавить ходу, но Дженсен довольно тяжело вис на плечах, тормозя их. 

Нет. Так Джаред далеко не убежит. Придется все-таки... 

Как же не хочется... А вдруг он после этого Дженсена больше не увидит?

Но если так не сделать, то они оба погибнут в этом зловещем лесу...

Придется.

Скрепя сердце Джаред покосился на друга, не зная, как сказать.

― Дженс...

― Джаред, пожалуйста, смотри вперед! ― взмолился Дженсен. ― Эта фигня нас догоняет!

― Дженсен... я не могу... не смогу так...

Дженсен понимающе кивнул и попытался расцепить руки.

― Эй! Ты чего удумал?! Держись крепче! ― прикрикнул на него Джаред.

― Но... я думал, ты хочешь... один...

― Дурак! ― обиделся Джаред, но снова обернулся к нему через плечо, глядя неуверенно: ― Дженсен... пожалуйста, только не пугайся и, умоляю тебя, держись очень крепко, ладно? И помни, что я твой друг. И ты мой друг. И мой парень.

― Да о чем ты вообще?!

И уже в следующую секунду Дженсен оказался верхом на лосе.

― Охренеть! ― выдохнул потрясенный Дженсен и, зажмурившись, сильнее вцепился в густой мех.

Джаред сначала даже глаза закрыл, боясь реакции друга, но быстро снова открыл ― нехорошо получится, если они врубятся в дерево на такой скорости. Дженсен вроде не психанул. Удивительно, вообще-то. Но здорово, безусловно! А лес вокруг бесновался и словно кричал. Ветки больно били и царапали. Нечто было так близко, что можно было увидеть его страшные горящие красным глаза. Джаред бежал очень быстро, но когда их схватят, было лишь вопросом времени ― вес Дженсена не даст им уйти от погони. 

И тогда Дженсен тоже решился. 

Раз Джаред не побоялся открыться, то и ему не стоит хранить свой секрет.

― Джей, ты только не останавливайся! ― крикнул Дженсен ему на ухо и обратился. Его чуть не снесло порывом ветра, но он в последний момент ухватился за увесистые рога.

Джаред сначала дико испугался, потеряв вес Дженсена, а потом едва с копыт не свалился, осознав, что вместо Дженсена на его рогах сидит белка. Белка! Дженсен стал белкой?! Черт, ну и ночка выдалась! 

Зато бежать стало значительно легче, и Джаред припустил еще быстрее.

Казалось, что вот уже все и тьма сейчас накроет их, но они выскочили на освещенную луной поляну. Джаред тут же споткнулся, и они кубарем покатились по траве. Когда вращение остановилось, Дженсен приоткрыл один глаз и с удивлением понял, что все еще цепляется за рога. Он соскочил и, повалившись в траву, обратился.

— Ох, ничего же себе гоночка! ― засмеялся он, все еще чувствуя головокружение.

Джаред тоже обратился и с улыбкой покосился на Дженсена:

― Ну и удивил ты меня, приятель, ― сказал он, с интересом скользя по другу взглядом, изучая его будто впервые.

― А уж я-то как удивился! ― Дженсен с улыбкой дотянулся до него и взъерошил его волосы. ― А рога у тебя зачетные...

― Спасибо! ― радостно улыбнулся Джаред. ― А у тебя хвост обалденный!

― Ага, я так и понял, ― усмехнулся Дженсен. ― Все время норовил за него подергать.

― Не подергать! Потрогать просто. Он такой пушистый, прелесть!

― Ну да, ну да. Нельзя к тебе честных белок подпускать!

― Да я... ― возмутился было Джаред, но тут на луну наползла туча и серебристый свет померк. Из леса тут же послышались новые завывания, и ветви угрожающе зашумели. ― Давай-ка сваливать подальше от этого места!

― Отличная мысль, ― Дженсен кое-как поднялся и протянул ему руку. ― Вставай! Хватит отдыхать.

― Как нога?

― Нормально, ― поморщился Дженсен, чувствуя, как все еще тянет в колене. ― Ты же знаешь, регенерация у нас быстрее, чем у людей.

― Давай лучше снова... это, ― Джаред неопределенно покрутил руками, изображая обращение в животное, ― так и регенерация быстрее, и улепетывать легче! 

Не удержавшись, Джаред быстро прижался губами к его губам. Дженсен белка, надо же! Вот ведь бывает же такое!

― Это, ― передразнил его Дженсен, повторяя движение рукой. ― Так и скажи, что опять хочешь попялиться на белку.

― Очень хочу, давай скорее, Дженс! ― поторопил Джаред, оглядываясь на лес.

Дженсен тоже глянул в сторону деревьев, где мелькнули две красных точки. Если бы не Джаред, они никогда не выбрались бы оттуда. Дженсен быстро обхватил его лицо, прошептал «спасибо» и, коротко поцеловав, обратился. Джаред довольно улыбнулся, голова приятно закружилась, как от пива, и хотелось целоваться еще. Но тут снова раздались зловещие завывания ветра, на этот раз совсем близко, и Джаред резво перекинулся тоже и, подставив ветвистые рога белке, рванул с места.

На этот раз Дженсен не закрывал глаза и с восторгом смотрел по сторонам, ощущая на своей шкуре прохладные потоки воздуха. Джаред мчался изо всех сил! Мчался как ветер! Бежал на пределе своих сил, как никогда еще не бежал! Нужно было поскорее покинуть это наводящее жуть место, да и, честно говоря, очень уж хотелось впечатлить Дженсена, понравиться ему и таким.

Дженсен такого не чувствовал даже на самых крутых горках. Его пару раз чуть не снесло, но он только крепче держался и кричал, что было сил. Хотя со стороны это скорее был писк, чем крик восторга, но Дженсена это ничуть не волновало, их все равно никто не видел. Джаред радовался, слыша его забавный беличий крик, и отвечал ему своим мощным лосинным ревом прямо на бегу.

Когда показались огни города, Дженсен подергал Джареда за шерсть на макушке, чтобы тот остановился. Вряд ли соседи обрадуются, заметив лося и белку, бегущих по улице. Да и от родителей влетит за то, что показались людям. Джаред нехотя затормозил, дождался, пока Дженсен слезет, и, оглянувшись по сторонам, обратился обычным парнем.

― Оу-у-у! Чума! ― с восторгом закричал Дженсен, обратившись. ― Ну, ты скоростной! Не знал, что вы так можете!

― Да-а-а, скорость ― это лосинная суперсила! ― Джаред важно выпятил грудь вперед.

― Надо будет еще как-нибудь прокатиться! ― все еще взбудораженный Дженсен не знал, куда себя деть, и ходил вокруг Джареда.

― Эй, я тебе не такси, ― поддразнил тот.

― Ну, круто! Круто же было? ― Дженсен схватил его за плечи и сжал, смотря в глаза смеющегося Джареда.

― Очень круто, ― отвечая пристальным взглядом, шепнул Джаред.

― Но больше мы этого делать не будем. Понял? Никогда! Нафиг этот лес в полнолуние! ― Дженсен, закрыв глаза, шумно выдохнул.

Джаред покивал, улыбаясь, и положил ладонь на его затылок.

― Ты очень красивый, ― сказал он. Теперь, когда они открылись друг другу, Джареду стало гораздо легче. Он и не осознавал, насколько его сдерживала эта тайна.

Дженсен удивленно распахнул глаза но, засмущавшись, уткнулся взглядом в землю.

― Чертов любитель белок, ― пробормотал он себе под нос, чувствуя теплое покалывание в затылке.

― А можно мы сейчас просто поцелуемся? ― тихо спросил Джаред, тоже слегка смутившись.

― А не просто ― это как? ― заинтересовался Дженсен, смотря на его приоткрытые губы.

Джаред усмехнулся и стрельнул в него хитрым взглядом, помассировав пальцами его затылок.

― Разводила, ― тоже усмехнулся Дженсен и сам его поцеловал.

От поцелуя голова кружилась покруче, чем от их стремительного забега, и Джаред крепче обнял Дженсена, чтобы не потеряться окончательно. 

― Ты не против, что я лось? ― спросил он, едва прервав поцелуй.

― А ты не против, что я белка? ― спросил его Дженсен, стараясь восстановить сбившееся дыхание.

― У меня с этой белкой давние отношения, ― улыбнулся Джаред и мягко прижался к губам на секунду.

Дженсен засмеялся и взъерошил его волосы, вспомнив, какие красивые у него рога. Джаред еще раз его поцеловал в губы, потом в щеку и, наконец, уткнувшись носом в шею, замер. Похоже, у них действительно все хорошо. Дженсен, улыбаясь, прижал ладонь к его затылку.

― Вообще-то я мог и догадаться, что ты белка, ― хмыкнул Джаред, поглаживая его спину. ― Ты все время грызешь всякие орехи и суетишься.

― Но не догадался же, ― Дженсен отстранился и отвесил ему по лбу щелбан. ― Все, пошли уже домой. Если нас хватятся, то проблем не оберемся.

Они медленно шли по улице Вековых Дубов и болтали о том, что сегодня случилось в лесу. Сейчас, в безопасности знакомых мест ночное происшествие не виделось таким уж жутким, к тому же все оказалось к лучшему. Они узнали тайну друг друга и сблизились еще сильнее. Жаль было расставаться даже на короткую ночь, так что оба тянули время, неторопливо шагая по тротуару. И ни Джаред, ни Дженсен даже не подумали о том, что если миссис Элиф засечет их, назавтра вся улица будет гудеть о том, что Джаред Падалеки и мальчишка новых соседей гуляют по ночам, держась за руки. И, да, семья Эклз все еще проходила в сплетнях как «новые соседи». И так обычно бывает, пока не появятся новые «новые соседи», или пока не пройдет лет десять!

**Глава 5**

Никто их в ту ночь не заметил. Зато мама Дженсена заметила, каким счастливым ходит ее сын.

― Милый, ты влюбился? ― спросила она как-то утром перед школой.

Дженсен подавился хлопьями и громко закашлялся. Мама с улыбкой осторожно похлопала его по спине.

― Она человек? Или, может, красивая рыжая белочка с 3-й Сосновой улицы? ― улыбаясь, спросила она.

― Ма-а-ам! ― возмутился Дженсен.

― Милый, ну ты же знаешь, как сложно в наше время найти приличную белку?

― Мам, отстань! ― и, решившись, Дженсен добавил: ― Не белка...

― Мышь? Барсучиха? Или, может, из семьи бобров? Только не говори, что крыса! Или хомяк! Они же всю жизнь...

― Лось, ― перебил ее Дженсен. ― Она Лось. То есть он...

― Лось? ― мама, изумленно ахнув, села на рядом стоящий стул. ― Он? Еще и лось?! Но... но, милый...

― Мам, я не хочу это обсуждать, ― Дженсен резко поднялся и схватился за лежащий рядом рюкзак, ― мне пора.

Мама смотрела на него широко распахнутыми глазами, все еще не придя в себя после ошеломительной новости. Смягчившись, Дженсен вздохнул и, поцеловав на прощание в щеку, пообещал после школы не задерживаться. Он отлично знал, что сейчас мама кинется звонить отцу и брату, и вечером его будет ждать полное семейное собрание. Хорошо, если бабушки с дедушками не приедут. А он еще даже с Джаредом не договорился, можно ли рассказывать о них родителям или нет. Теперь еще и с Джаредом предстоит разговор. Вздохнув, Дженсен поправил на плече рюкзак и поплелся к дому Падалеки.

Увидев его в окно кухни, Джаред радостно улыбнулся и тут же соскочил со своего стула.

― Мам, я все! Пока!

― Стой, ты же не доел ничего! Джаред! Вернись за стол сейчас же! ― мама перехватила его за локоть и потянула обратно.

― Да я наелся, честное слово! Дженсен меня ждет уже!

― Подождет. Сядь и поешь нормально.

― Ну ма-а-ам...

― Давай-давай, дольше препираешься. Никуда твой Дженсен не денется.

Джаред невольно заулыбался и потер горящую щеку. Его Дженсен. Так и есть, Дженсен его, и это здорово!

― Что это ты так зацвел вдруг? ― с улыбкой поинтересовалась мама. ― Может быть, ты не к Дженсену так торопишься?

― К Дженсену, ― с набитым ртом кивнул Джаред.

― Не спеши так, сынок, жуй хорошо.

― Я побегу, мам, ― Джаред резво закидал в рот остатки завтрака, поцеловал ее в щеку и убежал с кухни под внимательным взглядом.

Дженсен стоял у крыльца и задумчиво ковырял камушки носком кроссовка. Джаред посмотрел на него секунду-другую, перед тем как подбежать и запрыгнуть ему на спину.

― Ай! Раздавишь меня, лось! ― возмутился Дженсен, но вместо того чтобы скинуть Джареда, поддержал его, чтобы тот не упал.

― Поехали! Сегодня ты меня будешь катать! ― весело заявил Джаред.

― Да ты так отожрался, что я и шагу не смогу сделать!

― Я в тебя верю, бельчонок мой!

― Эксплуататор! ― проворчал Дженсен, но перехватив его поудобнее, послушно понес.

Джаред довольно улыбнулся и уткнулся носом в его шею.

― Мне нравится, как ты пахнешь, ― прошептал он.

Дженсен разулыбался, чувствуя тепло и трепет в груди. 

― Джей, ― тихо позвал он, ― я маме сказал...

― Что сказал? ― не понял Джаред и уткнулся носом уже в висок, шумно обнюхивая его.

― Ну что ты как собака?! ― засмеялся Дженсен, пытаясь увернуться от щекочущего носа.

― Не могу удержаться, ― Джаред тоже рассмеялся. ― Ты пахнешь какой-то вкуснятиной!

― Ты точно лось, а не лисица? ― усмехнулся Дженсен и уже более тихо добавил: ― Я рассказал маме, что встречаюсь с лосем.

Джаред замер, даже дышать перестал на несколько секунд. Страшновато как-то стало.

― И что она? ― наконец, решился спросить он.

― Вечером узнаю, ― вздохнул Дженсен.

― А ты как?

― Немного жутко, ― честно ответил Дженсен и неуверенно спросил: ― Но ты... ты же не против?

― Немного жутко, ― хмыкнул Джаред. ― Надо, наверное, и моим сказать тогда. Нехорошо получится, если моей маме все расскажет твоя мама, а не я.

― Как думаешь... она... нормально?..

Джаред пожал плечами, задумчиво глядя в землю.

― Черт, прости. Оно как-то само. Я даже... не хотел... не думал... Прости.

― Не надо извиняться, Дженсен, ― Джаред быстро поцеловал его в ухо и спрыгнул на землю. ― Ты... ты мне нравишься. Очень сильно, ― краснея от смущения, признался он.

Дженсен довольно улыбнулся и смущенно потер горящее ухо.

― А твои к белкам как относятся?

― Честно говоря, я не знаю, ― Джаред поскреб затылок. Пробежаться бы сейчас по лесу, чтобы мозги включились уже! ― Отец недолюбливает некоторые виды. Хищников. Ну, это и понятно, вообще-то, ― он неловко хмыкнул, быстро глянув на Дженсена. ― В прошлой школе был один старшеклассник, который вечно доставал меня...

― Так? ― Дженсен неосознанно напрягся.

― Крокодилом оказался. Чуть не сожрал меня однажды вечером за школой.

― Вот урод! ― разозлился Дженсен.

― Точно, ― согласно покивал Джаред. ― Пришлось ему копытом между глаз заехать. Я тогда еле сумел сбежать, а через пару недель мы сюда переехали.

― Как он тебя раскрыл?!

― Не знаю, ― пожал плечами Джаред. ― Возможно, он просто больной маньяк! Кажется, он удивился, когда увидел лося перед собой. Но это не точно. По крокодилам фиг поймешь, что они думают.

― Вот после такого и появляются всякие дурацкие книжки!

― Угу, ― задумчиво кивнул Джаред. ― Хочешь, я с тобой пойду? Ну... к родителям, ― предложил он после паузы.

Дженсена накрыло такой волной радости, что он даже на секунду задохнулся.

― А ты... если ты... я да! А ты?

Джаред улыбался и хмурился одновременно, стараясь уловить суть вопроса. 

― Просто вернемся домой вместе, а там будь что будет, ― рассмеялся он, в конце концов.

― Прямо сейчас? ― растерялся Дженсен. ― А школа?

― Вечером, конечно! Если мы еще и школу прогуляем, предки нас казнят!

Дженсен улыбнулся и крепко обнял его.

― Спасибо...

― Ну... мы же... вместе, ― смутился Джаред, обнимая его в ответ.

― Ага, ― Дженсен улыбнулся еще шире. ― А теперь пошли иначе точно опоздаем!

― Идем! ― кивнул Джаред. Живот крутило от страха, но радостная улыбка все равно надежно приклеилась к лицу на весь оставшийся день.

***

Они стояли на пороге дома Дженсена и молча переглядывались.

― Ну так... готов? ― Дженсен бодро улыбнулся и потер руки.

― Нет, ― отозвался Джаред. ― Но погнали!

― Ага. Сейчас, ― Дженсен еще помялся, выдохнул и открыл дверь.

Джаред тяжело сглотнул и шагнул следом.

Их уже все ждали. Родители тревожно рассматривали Джареда. Папа хмурился и дымил трубкой, мама улыбалась, но нервно подправляла и без того идеальную прическу. Брату с сестрой было просто любопытно. Мак вертелась на диване, борясь с желанием подбежать к ним ближе, Джош косо посматривал, изредка отрываясь от телефона.

― Это... ― Дженсен чуть не сказал «лось», но вовремя опомнился, ― это Джаред.

Родители явно не ожидали, что Дженсен приведет их соседа.

― Привет, Джей! ― Мак помахала ему рукой.

― Здравствуй, Джаред. Как мама? ― уже более искренне улыбнулась Донна.

― Все в порядке, спасибо, мэм, ― вежливо ответил Джаред и едва не добавил: «Она ведь еще ничего не знает!» ― но вовремя сдержался и просто натянуто улыбнулся.

Алан Эклз, сидя за столом, продолжал молчать и неторопливо дымить.

― Мам, пап, ― Дженсен схватил Джареда за руку, ― мы встречаемся.

― Да, ― подтвердил Джаред, настороженно наблюдая за семьей Дженсена. Если что, придется дать деру. Они с Дженсом, конечно, потренировались тогда в ночном лесу, но тут-то не какая-то там нечисть, а семья! Скорее всего, так просто отделаться не получится... 

― Садитесь, ― отец указал на свободные места за столом.

― Я сейчас чай принесу, ― мама тут же засуетилась, вставая и разглаживая незаметную складку на юбке.

Джаред понятия не имел, как вести себя в подобных ситуациях, так что просто сел, как ему и велели. В тишине было слышно дребезжание чашек, которые на кухне Донна собирала на поднос.

― Чем увлекаешься, Джаред? ― вдруг спросил Алан.

Дженсен от удивления чуть со стула не рухнул. Мак, зажимая рот ладонью, старалась сдержать смех, а брат, усмехнувшись, все так же зависал в телефоне.

― Модели самолетов собираю, ― растерявшись, ляпнул Джаред.

Мак, уткнувшись в подлокотник дивана, рассмеялась. 

― Куда планируешь после школы? ― продолжил выспрашивать Алан.

― Пап! ― возмутился Дженсен.

Вернулась Донна и поставила поднос с чашками и заваркой.

― Сейчас кипяток принесу.

― С-спасибо, мэм, ― кивнул ей Джаред и снова посмотрел на отца Дженсена. ― Я... я пока не определился, сэр.

Дженсен взял Джареда за руку как раз в тот момент, когда его мама принесла чайник с кипятком.

― Сейчас конфет принесу, ― Донна, смущенно улыбнувшись, снова ретировалась на кухню.

― Пап...

― Подожди, Дженсен, ― остановил его отец и снова обратился к Джареду: ― Ты не рассматривал, в какие колледжи хочешь подать заявку? Или ты не пойдешь дальше учиться?

― Пап!

― С-сэр, учебный год только начался, ― попытался оправдаться Джаред. ― И выпускной только в следующем.

― От учебного года уже больше половины прошло, ― Алан укоризненно вздернул бровь.

― Разве? ― Джаред с трудом сглотнул, в горле совсем пересохло от волнения.

― Пап, я тоже еще ничего не решил, ― добавил Дженсен. ― Мы же даже не рассматривали ближайшие колледжи.

Дженсен с трудом сдерживал раздражение. Зачем отец так наседает на Джареда?

― А вот и конфеты с печеньем! ― воскликнула Донна, ставя на стол вазу со сладостями.

Джаред чувствовал, что у него уже ладони вспотели. Встретить лесную нечисть в полнолуние и то не так тяжко, как впервые говорить с родителями своего парня!

Все молчали, пока мама разливала чай.

― Джаред, не стесняйся, ― Донна с улыбкой пододвинула к нему конфеты.

Дженсен с тоской вспомнил о забытых в рюкзаке орехах. Когда он нервничал, их всегда до жути хотелось.

― Как вы познакомились? ― спросила Донна и, заметив удивленный взгляд Дженсена, рассмеялась: ― Простите. Я не подумала.

Дженсен улыбнулся и выдохнул. Обстановка немного разрядилась. Все-таки у него замечательная мама!

Джаред все равно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, хоть и старательно улыбался. Да и что он может сказать? Мне нравится целоваться с вашим сыном? Очень мило получится! Особенно мистер Эклз оценит! Молчание затягивалось, но Джаред не торопился его прервать, уткнувшись носом в свою чашку и прихлебывая чай с каким-то еловым привкусом.

― Так... ― Донна снова попробовала завести разговор, ― вы давно... встречаетесь?

Дженсен попробовал вспомнить, когда они ходили в лес. Получалось всего пару недель. Хотя впервые поцеловались они в палатке, но это ведь незадолго до леса было. Хотя по-настоящему сблизились они все же, когда открылись друг перед другом. Надо же, какой сложный вопрос оказался!

― Недавно, ― уклончиво ответил он.

Облегчение мамы было хорошо заметно, даже отец немного расслабился. Они что, думают, это просто так?

― Но у нас все серьезно, ― Дженсен нахмурился и прижался плечом к плечу Джареда.

― Да, ― кивнул Джаред, радуясь в душе решительному настрою Дженсена.

― Ну, в первый раз оно всегда серьезно, ― мягко улыбнулась мама. ― Первая любовь и все такое.

Было очень неловко слушать про любовь от родителей, но Дженсен не позволил себе опустить взгляд.

― Джаред моя пара, ― настойчиво сказал он.

― Мистер Эклз, миссис Эклз, мы бы очень хотели, чтобы вы поддержали нас, ― сказал Джаред и сжал ладонь Дженсена. ― Все на самом деле серьезно, мы пара, это решено.

― Но... вы же... разные, ― мама тщательно подбирала слова, отец хмурился.

― Чем? ― удивился Дженсен.

― Он ― лось, ― веско произнес отец.

― И? 

― А ты ― белка, ― со значением сказала мама.

― И что в этом такого?! ― Дженсен совершенно не понимал, о чем они хотят сказать.

Послышался тихий смех Мак, Джош отвесил ей подзатыльник, но молчал.

― Не беспокойтесь, нам это совершенно не мешает! ― торопливо заверил их Джаред. ― Даже нравится!

― Нравится? ― отец недобро нахмурился. ― Это ненормально.

― Пап!

― Почему? ― нахмурился Джаред. ― Что ненормального?

― Ты ― лось, а он ― белка. Кто твои родители, Джаред? ― отец внимательно смотрел на него.

― Как «кто»? ― растерялся Джаред.

― Вид. Какой вид? ― отец Дженсена сложил руки на груди и смотрел на него, вздернув брови.

― Они лоси, ― пожал плечами Джаред. Что за странный вопрос? Разве это не очевидно?

― Пары так и создаются. Лоси живут с лосями. Белки живут с белками. И так было всегда, ― и, помолчав, отец добавил: ― И будет.

― Пап, это бред! ― горячо возразил Дженсен. ― Какая разница, лось или белка? Он же мне нравится как Джаред, а не как Лось.

Джаред искоса глянул на него и сказал:

― Мистер Эклз, Дженсен нравится мне как Дженсен, он отличный парень, самый лучший друг и потрясный человек. И... как белка он мне тоже нравится. Понравился еще до того, как я узнал, что это один и тот же... парень.

― Это ничего не меняет, ― отец оставался непреклонен. 

Мама с грустью смотрела на них. Даже Джош с Мак притихли, поглядывая на новоявленных влюбленных.

― Но почему? ― с отчаяньем спросил Дженсен. ― Я же не с лисой... Да даже если и с ней, и я любил бы...

― Дженсен! ― ахнула мама. ― Не говори глупостей! Только лисы нам не хватало...

― Мы не хотели бы идти против вашей воли, ― сказал Джаред, сжимая ладонь Дженсена крепче, ― но расстаться уже не сможем.

― Громкое заявления для тех, кто встречается «недавно», ― усмехнулся отец. ― Знаю я такую любовь. Сейчас «навсегда», а через месяц новая любовь!

― Ты не прав, ― твердо заявил Дженсен.

― Мы не расстанемся, ― поддержал Джаред.

― Время покажет, ― Алан, прищурившись, посмотрел на них и кивнул.

― Давайте пить чай! ― Донна принялась наполнять всем чашки по второму кругу.

Дженсен с самого утра ничего не ел, но сейчас даже вкусное мамино печенье в горло не лезло, а горячая вода тем более.

― Джаред, твои родители знают? ― спросил Алан.

― Нет, сэр. Пока нет!

― Уверен, они тоже не одобрят.

― Но почему?! Они наши соседи и вы отлично ладите, ― Дженсен был расстроен из-за того, что родители не хотели принять их.

― Это совсем другое, ― мягко сказала Донна. ― Соседские отношения и родственная связь ― разные вещи. 

― Ну, раз как соседи, мы ладим очень хорошо, то, как семья, поладим еще лучше! ― заверил их Джаред. ― Не волнуйтесь, все будет очень хорошо!

― Сначала нам нужно будет поговорить с твоими родителями, ― Алан с досадой покрутил в руках уже потухшую трубку.

― Думаю, это необходимо, Джаред, ― поддержала его Донна.

― И что потом? ― с тревогой спросил Дженсен.

― Мы решим, сможете вы встречаться или нет, ― хотя по тону отца можно было понять, какое решение он уже принял.

― Э-э-эм, лучше я сам! ― обеспокоенно встрял Джаред. ― Сначала.

― Конечно, Джаред, ― Донна улыбнулась ему, ― но потом мы обязательно должны с ними поговорить.

― И лучше вам до этого времени не встречаться, ― заявил Алан.

― Как это? ― Джаред даже рот раскрыл от удивления.

― Лучше, чтобы вас пока не видели вместе, ― пояснила Донна.

― Это бред! ― возмутился Дженсен, вскакивая с места.

Мама удивленно ахнула.

― Дженсен, ― тут же одернул его отец.

― Поймите, мы просто не сможем друг без друга! ― попытался объяснить Джаред.

― Вы просто дети, ― отец раздраженно отложил трубку на стол.

― Разве дети любить не могут? И мы не дети уже! ― Джаред не знал, что делать, как заставить родителей Дженсена понять их. Одно он знал точно ― жить без Дженсена он уже не сможет.

― Звучит очень по-взрослому, ― усмехнулся Алан и ударил ладонью по столу: ― Думаю, дальше продолжать бессмысленно. Джаред, передай родителям, что мы хотели бы с ними поговорить.

Донна согласно кивнула, а Джош с Мак переглянулись и сочувственно посмотрели на Дженсена. Джаред лишь обреченно вздохнул и опустил плечи, украдкой прижавшись своим коленом к колену Дженсена. Тот угрюмо смотрел в стол и злился. Но ругаться при Джареде с родителями и смущать его еще больше не хотелось.

― Джареду, наверное, пора домой? ― Донна, мягко улыбнувшись, взялась за чайник: ― Может, чайку на дорожку?

― Нет, спасибо, миссис Эклз, ― вежливо сказал Джаред и встал из-за стола. ― Мне действительно пора.

Дженсен, не успев подумать, схватил его за руку. Горло перехватило от страха, что вот сейчас Джаред уйдет навсегда.

― Джей... ― тихо и как-то совсем жалостливо выдавил Дженсен.

Джаред сжал его руку в ответ и слегка улыбнулся:

― Увидимся позже, Дженс.

Дженсен посмотрел на родителей в надежде просить их передумать, но увидев их хмурые взгляды, понял, что все бесполезно.

― Увидимся, ― Дженсен постарался улыбнуться и встал рядом. ― Я провожу.

Джаред спрятал проскользнувшую на лице радость и быстро посмотрел на семью Дженсена.

― До свидания, спасибо за чай, ― сказал он и потянул Дженсена к двери.

На крыльце Дженсен долго не мог отпустить его, продолжая держать за руку.

― Я не отступлюсь, ― Джаред первым не выдержал тишины. ― А мне вот нравится, что ты белка! Какая вообще разница?! Да и какая бы лосиха так круто на моих рогах с ветерком прокатилась бы?!

Дженсен громко засмеялся и, уткнувшись Джареду в плечо, попытался заглушить смех.

― Это звучит ужасно, ― сквозь смех с трудом сказал он.

― Что ужасного? ― Джаред невольно тоже разулыбался, обнимая его.

― Ты только представь лосиху у себя на рогах!

Джаред продержался всего пару мгновений, а потом тоже расхохотался. Напряжение спало и стало немного легче. Дженсен, улыбаясь, вздохнул и крепко обнял его.

― Их слова ничего не значат. Они просто не понимают. Так что все будет хорошо.

― Обязательно будет, ― прошептал Джаред и поцеловал его в щеку. Он хотел поцеловать еще и в губы, но тут скрипнула дверь, и отец Дженсена встал на пороге, скрестив на груди руки и красноречиво глядя на Джареда.

― Тебя уже, наверное, заждались, Джаред, ― Алан сказал это таким тоном, что стало понятно ― еще немного и он сам отведет Джареда домой.

Дженсена такое отношение разозлило, и он, обхватив Джареда за лицо, прижался к его губам. Тот смутился и, честно говоря, немного испугался реакции мистера Эклза на такое представление, но не оттолкнул Дженсена, а даже приобнял за пояс. Будь что будет, от Дженсена он все равно не откажется!

― Так, ну хватит, ― Алан положил ладонь на плечо сына.

― До завтра, ― Дженсен, усмехнувшись, подмигнул Джареду и отступил.

Джаред тоже ухмыльнулся и кивнул:

― Спокойной ночи, мистер Эклз, ― и быстрым шагом отправился домой, ловко юркнув в лаз из неприбитых досок в заборе между их двориками. Теперь бы еще разговор с собственной семьей пережить...

Дженсен не спал до утра. Стоило только зайти в дом, как родители захотели с ним серьезно поговорить, внушая весь тот же бред, что и при Джареде. Потом к нему в комнату наведался брат и сказал, что все наладится, а родители смирятся. Затем тихо прокралась сестра и, просто крепко обняв, посоветовала не щелкать орехами и ни в коем случае не упустить Джареда. Иначе она заберет его себе. Дженсен, засмеявшись, аккуратно отвесил ей щелбан и сказал, чтобы не сильно раскатывала губу, и вообще она еще маленькая, чтобы о таком думать! 

Уже лежа в кровати он долго вслушивался в громкий разговор родителей в гостиной. Ничего хорошего они так и не сказали.

Осталось надеяться, что Джареду повезет больше.

**Глава 6**

Джаред уныло месил разбухшие в молоке хлопья, которые и вначале-то завтрака в рот не лезли, а уж теперь и подавно эту сопливую субстанцию есть стало невозможно. Да и не хотелось есть, если честно. Хотелось просто завалиться спать, чтобы никого не видеть и ни с кем не разговаривать. И лучше в палатке, чтобы только Дженсен рядом сопел или хрустел своими неизменными орешками и болтал о чем-нибудь тихо и уютно. 

Тем вечером Джаред все-таки затеял «большой разговор» со своим семейством о своей великой любви. Услышав начало рассказа, мама едва сдерживала счастливую умиленную улыбку, раскраснелась даже от радости. Когда он признался, что его любовь ― это соседский мальчик Дженсен, радость слегка поугасла, мать с отцом нерешительно переглянулись, брат присвистнул, неслабо прифигев от такой новости, а сестренка выдала фразу, что-то типа: «Вот круть! Он такой красавчик!». А вот когда Джаред, немного замявшись, упомянул, что Дженсен из семейства белок, наступила немая сцена. Все натурально онемели, в шоке уставившись на Джареда. А потом «большой разговор» все набирал и набирал обороты, перевалив далеко за полночь. Джаред выслушивал разумные доводы о том, что лосям с белками можно, конечно, общаться, даже дружить, ладно уж, но влюбляться точно нельзя. Категорически. И Джареду никак не удавалось переубедить родителей, донести до них, что с Дженсеном у них все всерьез и навсегда, те лишь твердили о юных годах, максимализме и еще какой-то чепухе. Да что они вообще в любви понимают!

На следующий день родители Дженсена и родители Джареда объединили свои силы, устроив своим непутевым детям знатную головомойку и запретив им общаться. Побыть рядом удавалось только в школе, но строгий комендантский час обязывал их обоих возвращаться домой сразу же после занятий, так что, учитывая время уроков, оставалось совсем мало возможностей побыть вдвоем. Джаред безумно тосковал по долгим прогулкам с Дженсеном, по их болтовне, по поцелуям... 

Джаред почти готов был впасть в депрессию или даже сбежать из дома, но... пока не выбрал с чего начать.

Сегодня в школу его отвез отец, лишив поездки на автобусе с Дженсеном, перемены показались особенно короткими, к тому же одноклассники, как сговорились, и все время вмешивались в их разговоры. Мама забрала из школы и под преувеличенно веселую болтовню утащила от Дженсена снова. 

Вечером лежа в своей кровати и размышляя в сгущающейся темноте о своей тяжелой судьбе, Джаред всерьез склонялся к варианту с депрессией. Они уже почти неделю нормально не общались с Дженсеном и даже ни разу не целовались ― самое время впасть в уныние.

В окно вдруг что-то мелко постучало, и Джаред вскинулся на звук. Не может быть! За окном маячила серо-рыжая мордочка и скребла лапкой стекло. Дженсен! 

Джаред соскочил с кровати, но запутавшись в собственном одеяле, с грохотом рухнул на пол. 

― Черт, ― потирая ушибленные коленки, он поспешил открыть окно и сразу схватил Дженсена на руки, зарываясь лицом в пушистую шерстку. ― Бельчонок мой, как же я соскучился!

Дженсен, попискивая, осторожно скреб лапками по его щеке. Ему не терпелось скорее обратиться и самому обнять своего лося. Джаред тискал его, не позволяя вывернуться из рук, и все время шептал, какой Дженсен хорошенький и как он соскучился по нему. 

Но нежности были грубо прерваны торопливым стуком в дверь и обеспокоенным голосом мамы за ней:

― Джаред, у тебя все в порядке, сынок?

Джаред испуганно вытаращил глаза, Дженсен тоже замер в его руках, уставившись на него своими темными глазами-бусинами. Джаред только-только успел сунуть его под кровать и повернуться, когда мама вошла.

― Джаред?

― Д-да... порядок, мам!

― Я слышала шум, ― мама, нахмурившись, взглянула на одеяло на полу. ― Что тут у тебя?

― Я, ― Джаред подхватил одеяло, скрутив его неопрятным комком и закрывшись получившейся конструкцией, как щитом. ― Я... с кровати упал.

Ну, это, в общем-то, даже и не ложь.

― Ты упал с кровати? ― мамины брови изумленно приподнялись.

― Ну... да. Кошмар приснился, вот и... ну... вот так.

― Тебе снятся кошмары, сынок? ― мягко спросила мама и ласково погладила его плечо.

― Да, ― Джаред вдруг рассердился, что из-за глупых предрассудков их родителей, он лишен возможности быть со своим парнем. ― Мне приснился ужасный кошмар, что я больше никогда не увижусь с Дженсеном! ― запальчиво выдал он.

― Джаред, мы говорили об этом уже тысячу раз. Все это скоро пройдет.

― Нет, не пройдет!

― Уже проходит, ― мама снова попыталась погладить по плечу, но Джаред отдернулся от руки. ― Посмотри на себя, говоришь, приснился кошмар о расставании, а глаза счастливые.

― Просто обрадовался, когда понял, что это только сон! ― Джаред с вызовом вздернул подбородок.

― Ложись спать, сынок, ― устало вздохнула мама. ― Хороших снов, ― и вышла, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.

Как только они остались вдвоем, Дженсен осторожно выглянул из-под кровати.

― Ушла? ― тихо спросил он и громко чихнул из-за набившейся в нос пыли. Хорошо хоть удержался, пока мама Джареда была в комнате!

― Ага, ― Джаред плюхнулся на пол, прямо на задницу, чтобы поскорее оказаться к Дженсену ближе, и обхватил его плечи длинными ручищами, то ли помогая выползти, то ли мешая.

― Да подожди же ты! ― Дженсен тихо смеялся и пытался выбраться, но Джаред почти душил его своими объятиями.

― И так слишком долго жду, ― заявил Джаред, продолжая притискивать его к себе.

― Джей... Джей! Ну пусти! У нас и так времени почти нет! ― отчаянно шептал Дженсен.

Джаред чуть ослабил хватку и быстро прижался губами к веснушкам у носа, прежде чем окончательно отпустить его. Дженсен разулыбался и сам поцеловал его в нос.

― Мама уже проверяла, сплю я или нет, но боюсь, как бы еще раз не зашла. 

― Хорошо, что я белка, а то лосем точно бы в окно не влез.

― А я говорил, что в парне-белке сплошные преимущества! ― тихо засмеялся Джаред. ― Пошли на кровать, чего мы на полу-то сидим?

― А вдруг она вернется? ― Дженсен опасливо покосился на дверь.

― Вряд ли вернется, если шуметь не будем, ― пожал плечами Джаред. ― Мы с ней немного... в контрах.

― Я со своими тоже, ― Дженсен тяжело вздохнул и погладил Джареда по шее. ― Твои сильно злятся?

Джаред расстроенно кивнул и опустил глаза. Дженсен обхватил его лицо ладонями и прижался к губам. Невыносимо было видеть его таким расстроенным. Джаред с удовольствием прижался в ответ, положив ладонь на его затылок. Как же хорошо. С Дженсеном так вкусно целоваться, неповторимый, самый лучший вкус в мире, с неизменными ореховыми нотками. Джаред даже замычал от удовольствия.

― Тише ты! ― улыбаясь, прошептал Дженсен. ― А то, боюсь, если меня здесь найдут, шею свернут.

― Я тихо. Просто ты слишком вкусный, ― оправдывался Джаред.

Дженсен снова поцеловал, наваливаясь на него и роняя на пол.

― Если будешь громыхать моими костями по полу, мама точно прибежит проверять, ― тихо смеялся Джаред, жмурясь от поцелуев. ― Пошли на кровать лучше.

Кровать сейчас казалась бесконечно далекой, а Джаред вот он ― под ним, улыбается и смотрит так жарко. Дженсен жадно поцеловал его снова, и Джаред отвечал ему тем же. От такого нетерпеливого Дженсена ему крышу на раз сносило! Тоже соскучился, значит, тоже тоскует. Не удержавшись, Джаред снова тихо замычал, стискивая его крепче. Дженсен, продолжая целовать, зарылся пальцами одной руки в его волосы, а второй огладил оголившийся живот. Они с Джаредом дальше поцелуев ни разу не заходили, а теперь, когда они так мало видятся, уже все внутренности узлом завязываются от того, как хочется чего-то большего. Его ладони так настойчиво и правильно ложились на тело, что Джареду и в голову не приходило, что он может этому как-то возразить. Наоборот, вкус поцелуев казался все более манящим, а прикосновения все более желанными, так что Джаред лишь изгибался, стараясь плотнее прижаться животом к животу Дженсена, и дышал поверхностно и часто. Дженсен уже нырнул пальцами за пояс его домашних штанов, как вдруг где-то за дверью раздались шаги. Дженсен тут же отпрянул и спешно полез под кровать, попутно стукнувшись о ее край макушкой. Он тихо зашипел, потирая голову, и вжался в самый дальний угол, совершенно забыв, что можно обратиться в белку.

Джаред быстро посмотрел на себя, и у него вырвался нервный смешок ― штаны отчетливо топорщились. Если его в таком виде засекут, выйдет неловко. Он соскочил с пола, подхватив одеяло, и упал в кровать, свесив руку за край и прикинувшись спящим. Даже рот приоткрыл для пущей достоверности. В следующую секунду дверь тихо приоткрылась и в комнату кто-то вошел. Судя по шагам, отец. Сердце у Джареда колотилось так громко, казалось даже, что отец сейчас услышит и все поймет, достанет Дженсена из-под кровати и спустит его с лестницы. Ноги от страха заледенели, но Джаред продолжал старательно сопеть и заставлял себя не двигаться. Отец постоял над ним пару минут, потом положил его руку на кровать, коротко погладил по волосам, вздохнул и ушел, прикрыв за собой дверь. Пронесло, кажется. Но Джаред все равно продолжал лежать, не шевелясь. Так, на всякий случай. В комнате было тихо и темно. Дженсен подождал минут пять и выполз из-под кровати.

— Джей? ― он склонился на Джаредом и осторожно погладил по спине.

Джаред открыл глаза, обвел темную комнату взглядом, улыбнулся, увидев лицо Дженсена так близко, и подвинулся, откидывая одеяло.

― Залезай, ― шепотом позвал он.

― С ума сошел?! А если нас застукают?!

― Пожалуйста. Ненадолго, ― Джаред взял его за руку и погладил запястье большим пальцем. ― Полежим тихонечко, немного.

Дженсен не смог ему отказать, потому что и сам хотел еще немного провести с ним времени.

― Двигайся давай.

Джаред завозился со счастливой улыбкой, освобождая ему место. Дженсен лег на бок лицом к нему.

― У тебя сейчас щеки треснут, ― тихо засмеявшись, прошептал он.

― Ничего не могу поделать, рад, что ты рядом, ― простодушно признался Джаред.

Дженсен завозился, пододвигаясь к нему еще ближе.

― Скорее бы они уже успокоились.

― Думаешь, успокоятся? ― тихо спросил Джаред и закусил губу. ― Мои настроены решительно.

― Мы тоже! ― возразил Дженсен и тут же стушевался. ― Мы же тоже, да?

Он нашел в темноте руку Джареда и осторожно сжал ее.

― Да, ― твердо сказал Джаред и сжал его руку в ответ. ― Ни за что от тебя не отступлюсь, ― пообещал он.

Дженсен заулыбался и, потянувшись еще немного вперед, торопливо поцеловал его. Джаред высвободил свою руку и положил ладонь на его спину, не позволяя отстраниться слишком быстро. Он уткнулся носом Дженсену в шею и глубоко вдохнул, утопая в его запахе, даже голова закружилась.

― Дженсен, ― тихо протянул он и снова сделал глубокий вдох. ― Дженсен...

Горячий шепот Джареда волной дрожи прокатился по всему телу. Дженсен задохнулся от нахлынувших эмоций и прижался к нему сильнее. Джаред поймал губами быстрый пульс на шее и нырнул горячей ладонью под футболку Дженсена, провел по спине и замер между лопаток.

― Ты останешься со мной? ― тихо спросил он. ― Ничего такого, честно... просто хочу побыть рядом с тобой.

― Джей, ― хрипло выдохнул Дженсен, ― я не могу... если меня не найдут на месте...

― Мы сбежим в лес, ― улыбнулся ему Джаред и мягко прижался к его губам на пару секунд. ― Познакомимся поближе с нечистью, ― еще один поцелуй. ― Может быть, даже подружимся.

― Будем искать орехи и собирать мухоморы? ― улыбнулся Дженсен.

― Почему бы и нет, ― продолжая улыбаться, Джаред невесомо гладил его спину кончиками пальцев и впервые за несколько последних дней чувствовал себя счастливым.

― А в колледж ты как собрался поступать? Или всю жизнь будем в лесу жить? ― погрустнев, спросил Дженсен. Он много думал о том, как им быть. Они могли бы и вправду сбежать, но как жить, на что жить, как оплатить колледж? Столько вопросов и ни одного ответа. 

― Напишу эссе о большой любви, разлучившей меня с родными, ― пожал плечами Джаред, улыбаться как-то расхотелось. ― Трагичная, но наполнившая меня жизненным опытом до самой макушки. Приемные комиссии обожают такие истории.

Дженсен, зажав рот рукой, тихо засмеялся. От этого звука Джаред снова улыбнулся. Они еще какое-то время лежали в темноте, неторопливо гладили друг друга и улыбались. В коридоре послышался какой-то шум, и Дженсен, тихо чертыхнувшись, тут же обратился в белку. Он спешно забрался под одеяло и уткнулся куда-то в подмышку Джареда. Тот мысленно взмолился, чтобы никто больше не вошел, потому что лежать спокойно, пока Дженсен шурует своим пушистым хвостом по его боку, невозможно. Джаред старался не смеяться в голос, пришлось чуть ли не полподушки в рот засунуть, чтобы не привлечь внимание. Наконец, шаги затихли, слава богу, миновав его комнату, и Джаред нырнул под одеяло к Дженсену, смеясь и извиваясь от щекотки.

― Ну хватит! ― веселился он, тиская Дженсена, но этой пушистой заднице щекотка явно не страшна! Ну и ладно, Джаред на нем позже отыграется!

Дженсен пытался вывернуться из его рук, по возможности осторожно кусаясь и брыкаясь.

― Ай! Кусаться вздумал?! Ну, я тебе покажу, как кусаться! ― шепотом ругался Джаред, смеясь и тихонько дергая за когтистые лапки.

Дженсен наконец-то вырвался и забегал по Джареду, стараясь пролезть под футболку и пройтись по ребрам, зная, как тот боится щекотки. Джаред рассмеялся, положив на свое лицо подушку. Вот засранец! Ну, он еще поплатится за это!

Выдохнувшись, Дженсен вылез и завалился на его подушку, раскинув лапки в стороны. Джаред осторожно выглянул из-под подушки и улыбнулся, сделав, наконец, нормальный вдох. Дженсен был такой хорошенький сейчас, что Джаред с превеликим удовольствием закопался пальцами в мех, поглаживая мягкий животик. На душе стало легко и хорошо, Джаред сонно моргнул и подумал, что легко мог бы привыкнуть засыпать с этим теплым комочком под своей ладонью. Дженсен нежно провел хвостом по его щеке, и Джаред, улыбнувшись, громко зевнул. Они лежали и смотрели друг на друга, пока потяжелевшая рука не придавила Дженсена к подушке. 

Когда Джаред уже заснул, Дженсен аккуратно выбрался, осторожно погладил по сопящему носу и поскакал к окну. Теперь главное, чтобы его никто не заметил!

***

Джаред проснулся с улыбкой, от солнечного луча, бьющего прямо в глаза. Он потянулся и зевнул, и даже в этот момент не мог перестать улыбаться. Дженсена рядом не было, но ладонь будто все еще хранила ощущение его теплого меха, здорово, что удалось побыть вдвоем. Решив не разлеживаться, он быстро встал и отправился в душ. После послал смс Дженсену: «Отправимся в школу пораньше? Через полчаса буду ждать за углом дома Перкитов», ― бодро съел весь завтрак из хлопьев подчистую и побежал в свою комнату одеваться. 

Дженсен тоже торопливо одевался, поглядывая часы. Он проснулся от звука смс, с трудом открыл глаза и еще минут десять просто лежал, смотря в потолок и улыбаясь. Вот бы почаще так удавалось улизнуть к Джареду! Когда в коридоре послышались торопливые шаги спешащей на завтрак Маккензи, Дженсен понял, что времени почти не осталось, пора убегать. Придется остаться без завтрака, зато они с Джаредом перед школой побудут вместе немного дольше.

Тот широко улыбнулся, увидев бегущего к нему Дженсена, и бросил ему пакетик с припасенными миндальными орешками.

― Завтрак для лучшего парня в мире!

― Черт, это ты лучший! ― Дженсен, поймав пакетик, тут же открыл его. ― Зверски проголодался!

― Рад, что тебе нравится, ― кивнул Джаред и пошел с ним рядом. ― Без проблем из дома слинял?

― Я убежал раньше, чем они меня заметили, ― с набитым ртом проговорил Дженсен.

― Я сказал, что мне срочно нужно в библиотеку, ― засмеялся Джаред. ― Мама собиралась подвезти меня, но мне удалось смыться.

Дженсен, продолжая жевать, боднул его головой в плечо, выражая свою радость. Джаред на ходу прижался щекой к его макушке, давая знать, что тоже рад, и протянул ладонь, чтобы его угостили орешком. Дженсен не любил делиться, но это же Джаред, и он щедро отсыпал ему миндаля.

― Спасибо, конечно, но это многовато для меня, ― засмеялся Джаред и закинул в рот парочку.

― О! Подожди! ― Дженсен торопливо расстегнул свой рюкзак и достал пакетик уже слегка помятых и раскрошенных соленых крендельков. ― Совсем про них забыл. Они, наверное, неделю тут болтаются.

― Круто! ― Джаред скормил ему пару миндалинок прямо с руки, остальные ссыпал обратно в упаковку и забрал пакетик с крендельками. ― Спасибо!

― Может... я сегодня опять приду? ― после недолгого молчания предложил Дженсен. ― Меня, вроде, никто не засек.

― Я буду очень рад, ― Джаред даже губу закусил, так хотелось поцеловать его.

― Только смотри не усни, а то я тебя не добужусь, ― усмехнулся Дженсен.

― Я дождусь, ― пообещал Джаред, глядя ему в лицо. А потом кто-то толкнул его рюкзаком, проходя мимо, и Джаред, оглядевшись, с удивлением понял, что они успели дойти до школы. Уже? Так быстро? Эх, скорее бы вечер...

― Тебя после школы заберут? Или сможем прогуляться?

― Не знаю, ― пожал плечами Джаред. ― Я слишком быстро сбежал утром, не договорились. Если сможем улизнуть сразу после уроков, то можно будет прогуляться.

― Давай тогда встретимся на заднем дворе? ― Дженсену хотелось сжать его руку, перед тем как разойтись в разные стороны, но народу вокруг стало слишком много.

― Да, ― кивнул Джаред и вскинул руку, чтобы его обнять, но вместо этого растрепал свои волосы. ― После уроков на заднем дворе. Скорее бы.

**Глава 7**

Прошло несколько месяцев, а родители все еще стояли на своем. Иногда получалось урвать время с утра, оставаясь без завтрака. Иногда после уроков. Бывало, Дженсену удавалось пробираться к Джареду в спальню, но всегда ненадолго. С каждым разом уходить было все сложнее. Днем, когда вокруг кто-то есть, можно было сдерживаться, но когда вот так близко в одной кровати... Поцелуи становились все дольше, а ласки все смелее. Но пока никто из них не решился на более серьезный шаг.

Сегодня Дженсен едва дождался, пока наступит второй час ночи. Спать совершенно не хотелось, а ждать было невыносимо. После занятий у Джареда были соревнования и, конечно, Дженсен пришел посмотреть. Эти чертовы плавки будут сниться ему в кошмарах. Эротических. Дженсен, пока наблюдал за ним, то и дело поправлял штаны. Мощные гребки руками, широкие плечи и подтянутая задница в мокрых плавках. Разве можно выжить после такого? 

Родители Джареда сразу забрали его, так что Дженсену с ним не удалось даже словом перекинуться. Весь вечер Дженсен не находил себе места ― от видений о мокром, почти голом Джареде пересыхало в горле и перехватывало дыхание. 

Господи, как не сдохнуть до ночи?!

Едва только подошло нужное время, Дженсен обратился и быстро выбрался из дома. Окно Джареда было открыто, и он с трудом сдержал радостный писк. Его ждали!

Правда, Джаред, видать, так утомился, что все-таки заснул, но место на кровати ему оставил. Дженсен как можно тише забрался к нему, несколько минут прислушивался к тишине и только после этого обратился. 

Волосы Джареда разметались по подушке, губы приоткрылись... Дженсен, недолго думая, осторожно прижался к его рту. Джаред ответил на поцелуй, еще даже не проснувшись, и обнял горячее, до боли знакомое уже тело, вжавшее его в кровать. Целуя уже совсем неосторожно, Дженсен с трудом успевал переводить дыхание. Джаред задрожал под ним, поняв, что это вовсе не один из тех снов, что так часто мучили по ночам, дразня и распаляя затаенные желания, но не давая им облегчения. Дженсен действительно был рядом, близко, целовал настойчиво и уверенно, жадно, жарко. Как же жарко! Джаред промычал что-то одобрительно и потянул с него футболку, обхватив ногами за поясницу, чтобы не сбежал ненароком. Дженсен немного растерялся от такой прыти, но все же был доволен, что не он один хотел и мучился. Приходилось все время одергивать себя, чтобы не шуметь.

― Никогда больше не надевай те плавки, ― прохрипел Дженсен между поцелуями, сжимая его бока.

― Хорошо, в следующий раз поплыву без плавок вовсе, ― с глумливой улыбкой согласился Джаред.

В груди что-то резко рвануло, и Дженсен больно прикусил его возле шеи. Джаред коротко вскрикнул и вдруг задохнулся от необычного ощущения, от которого все тело протряхнуло судорогой. В глазах потемнело, кровь шумела в голове, воздуха не хватало, и жар неотвратимо расползался по телу, поднимая волоски дыбом и заставляя вздрагивать, дошел до кончиков пальцев и пополз обратно, концентрируясь теперь внизу живота. Джаред крепче ухватился за плечи Дженсена и выгнулся ему навстречу, не стараясь защититься от острых зубов, наоборот, открываясь ему, отдаваясь на его милость. Дженсен зажал ему рот ладонью и снова укусил, но уже не так сильно. Джаред тяжело дышал и дрожал под ним, и Дженсен терял последние связные мысли. Особенно, когда Джаред лизнул его ладонь и заскользил руками по телу, пролезая за резинку штанов. 

То, что творилось сейчас, было круче самых смелых снов, но ему почему-то не было страшно или неловко, Джаред желал этого так сильно, что не хотел, да и не мог, ни о чем больше думать. 

Они сталкивались руками, путались в одежде, целовались взахлеб и, казалось, кровать вот-вот рухнет под ними. Дженсен оставил попытки стянуть с Джареда футболку. Зачем тот вообще ее надел?! Да еще сам он никак не мог снять шорты, и член неприятно терся о ткань.

― Подожди, подожди, ― зашептал Джаред и отпихнул его от себя, садясь на кровати и торопливо раздеваясь. ― Снимай все, скорее, прошу тебя, не могу больше...

Дженсен никогда так быстро не раздевался. Сгибаясь под разными углами, он сбросил одежду куда-то на пол и, едва Джаред оказался голым, тут же завалил его обратно на кровать. Дженсен задохнулся от невероятного ощущения вот так, без всяких мешающих преград. 

― Я хочу, ― горячо прошептал Джаред ему на ухо и лизнул мочку. ― Хочу...

Дженсен глухо застонал и, уткнувшись носом ему в шею, потерся о его член своим. Он тоже хотел. Очень! До помутнения рассудка и зрения. 

Джаред быстро облизнул пересохшие губы и положил свою ладонь на их члены, сжимая их оба длинными пальцами. Касаться себя было вполне привычно, а вот член Дженсена казался обжигающим. Такой твердый, большой, трется о ладонь, о член Джареда, скользит головкой по животу. Джаред крепко зажмурился, закусив губу, стараясь подольше удержать это ощущение, но как же это здорово! Пальцы на ногах непроизвольно поджались, и он кончил, жалобно вскрикнув и растекаясь по измятой постели. Дженсен тяжело навалился сверху, его быстрое дыхание неровно билось во взмокшую шею. Джаред хотел его обнять, но не хватило сил, чтобы поднять руку.

― Я, кажется, сдох, ― тихо прошептал Дженсен и потерся влажной щекой о его плечо.

― У меня звездочки перед глазами, ― Джаред глупо и счастливо засмеялся. ― Ты тоже их видишь?

― Тише ты, ― Дженсен лениво шлепнул его по груди, ― а то если твои родители прибегут, я даже обратиться не смогу.

Джаред снова тихо засмеялся, уткнувшись лицом в его шею, и все-таки обнял. Дженсен, сонно улыбаясь, прошелся ладонью по его взмокшим торчащим в разные стороны волосам.

― Мне... мне очень нравится... с тобой, ― прошептал Джаред тихо-тихо.

― А мне, ― Дженсен быстро поцеловал его, ― с тобой.

Джаред решил, что это очень хорошо, и расслабился, закрыв глаза.

***

Дженсен проснулся от того, что замерз. Он завозился, пытаясь отыскать одеяло и накрыться, но оказалось, что он так и спал голым, кверху задницей, вжимая Джареда в кровать. Он, щурясь спросонья, улыбнулся и осторожно погладил спящего Джареда по щеке. Зевнув, он оглянулся и в ужасе распахнул глаза. За окном было видно, как над горизонтом едва показалось солнце. Черт возьми, уже утро! 

― Твою же, ― Дженсен откатился в сторону и тут же вскочил с кровати. 

В куче валявшихся на полу вещей так сразу и не разберешь, где чьи. Дженсен в ступоре смотрел на них, не зная, что делать. А если родители уже обнаружили его пропажу? А если еще нет? Надо срочно возвращаться, пока не поздно!

Джаред открыл глаза, когда Дженсен уже почти сбежал, его зад как раз мелькнул в окне.

― Ты надел мои шорты, ― зевая, сообщил Джаред, заметив шорты Дженсена на полу. Но бельчонок уже, махнув хвостом, ловко соскочил на лужайку и поспешил к себе домой. Джаред улыбнулся и повалился обратно на подушку.

Заскочив в комнату, Дженсен первым делом забрался под одеяла, накрываясь с головой. Сердце стучало как бешенное, и Дженсен зажмурился, счастливо улыбаясь. Похоже, никто ничего не заметил! Облегченно выдохнув, он как был в одежде, так и уснул.

***

― Сынок, ты все время зеваешь.

― Не выспался, ― отозвался Джаред, уплетая завтрак за обе щеки.

― Поздно уснул?

― Угу.

― Чем занимался?

― Ты на самом деле хочешь знать, мам?

Шерон настороженно нахмурилась, встретив его взгляд, но все же кивнула:

― Да, расскажи мне, из-за чего ты плохо спишь.

― Любовь всей моей жизни живет через забор, а я его почти не вижу из-за глупых предрассудков!

― Джаред...

― Что? Что, мам?! Я скучаю по нему, не могу без него жить!

― Но... столько времени уже прошло...

― Время ничего не значит и ничего не изменит. Спасибо за завтрак, мам.

― Куда ты?

― В школу.

― Подожди, я отвезу тебя...

― Не надо, автобус сейчас подойдет. Пока!

Дженсен заметил Джареда на остановке и порадовался, что удача все еще на его стороне.

― Джей! ― он рванул к нему, боясь, что сердце прямо через ребра и выскочит.

― Привет! ― обрадовался Джаред. ― Здорово, что тебе тоже удалось на автобусе поехать! Ты увел мои шорты утром, ― понизив голос до шепота, сообщил он.

― Я хочу еще, ― быстро оглянувшись по сторонам, прошептал Дженсен, улыбаясь, как идиот, и едва сдерживая себя, чтобы не накинуться на Джареда прямо на улице.

― Ты придешь?

― Сегодня? ― с надеждой сипло выдавил Дженсен.

Джаред закивал и облизнулся в предвкушении. Дженсен подался вперед и схватил его за руку. Тот быстро оглянулся на приближающийся автобус и, сжав его руку в ответ, выпалил:

― Давай сбежим!

Дженсен тоже оглянулся, потом снова посмотрел на Джареда и, заулыбавшись, рванул прочь от остановки, утягивая его за собой. Они бежали так быстро, что дух захватывало, и остановились, только когда оказались в лесу.

― Пробежимся еще быстрее? ― игриво улыбнулся Джаред и, подмигнув, обратился лосем.

Дженсен засмеялся и, тоже обратившись, запрыгнул к нему на спину. Джаред издал что-то вроде брачного рева и сорвался с места. Убедившись, что Дженсен надежно ухватился за него цепкими лапками, Джаред несся по лесу, рассекая воздух и ловко огибая деревья. На душе становилось легче с каждым метром, и хотелось реветь на весь лес, рассказывая всем здешним обитателям о своей любви. Дженсен тоже был счастлив, мчаться по дневному лесу так же классно, как и кататься на самых крутых горках. А если бы в ушах не свистел ветер, то рев Джареда точно бы его оглушил.

Они носились так, распугивая птиц и мелкую животину, довольно долго, пока не очутились на живописной поляне, залитой солнцем. Джаред обратился человеком и погладил сидящего на его плече бельчонка-Дженсена между мохнатых ушек.

— Ну как? Нравится место?

Дженсен спрыгнул с его плеча.

― Лучше, чем в прошлый раз, ― он с улыбкой осмотрел поляну, встав рядом с ним.

― Надеюсь, здесь кроме нас, больше нет сверхъестественных существ, ― улыбнулся Джаред и взял его за руку, переплетая их пальцы.

― Главное — убраться до того, как они проснутся. Ты хоть помнишь обратную дорогу?

― А то! ― уверенно заявил Джаред, но осмотрелся, почесывая затылок. ― Ну... примерно...

― Ну ты и... лось! ― засмеялся Дженсен. ― Надеюсь, нас не сожрут.

― Да не волнуйся, ― Джаред обнял его за плечи и широко улыбнулся, ― лось дорогу точно найдет!

― Ну, хоть кто-то из вас разумен, ― Дженсен легонько пихнул его в бок.

― Я рад, что мы оба тебе нравимся, ― поддразнил Джаред и толкнул его бедром.

Дженсен засмеялся и, оттолкнув его, бросился прочь.

― Куда?! ― подхватился Джаред и погнался за ним.

Они гонялись по поляне, задыхаясь от смеха. Когда Джаред почти догнал Дженсена, тот быстро обратился белкой и забрался на ближайшее дерево.

― Эй! Так нечестно! ― крикнул ему Джаред, стараясь высмотреть пушистый хвост среди листвы.

Дженсен еще погонял его от дерева к дереву, но потом сжалился и спрыгнул ему на плечо.

― Вот так-то лучше, пушистая задница! ― Джаред с улыбкой потерся щекой о мягкий серо-рыжий бок.

Дженсен хвостом мазнул его по другой щеке.

― Сначала сбегаешь от меня, а теперь подмазываешься? ― возмутился Джаред, хотя в его глазах затаились смешинки.

Дженсен лизнул его в ухо, щекоча усами. Он так давно не имел возможности нормально побыть белкой! Короткие обращения, чтобы залезть в окно Джареда, не в счет. А хотелось попрыгать, забраться как можно выше! Но родители запрещали ходить в лес одному, говорили, что там не только белке, но и человеку опасно находиться. И помня их с Джаредом приключение, Дженсен понимал, что не так уж они и ошибаются. А учитывая нынешнюю обстановку дома, семейные походы ― тоже не вариант. Зато сегодня прогулка просто идеальная. 

Джаред смеялся, уворачиваясь от щекотки, но не слишком-то старался, потому что на самом деле ему нравилось. Он обожал Дженсена в таком обличии. Бельчонок был пушистый и теплый, и очень хотелось его потискать, погладить, почесать за ушком, зарыться носом в мягкий мех. Жаль, что им редко удается вот так побыть вдвоем без всяких рамок, побыть самими собой, посмеяться в голос, не таясь и не прислушиваясь к чужим шагам. Джаред хохотал так заразительно, что Дженсен и сам не мог удержаться от смеха. В какой-то момент он забылся и свалился с его плеча.

― Ауч! ― уже обратившись, он сидел на траве и потирал ушибленную спину.

― Ты в порядке? ― обеспокоено спросил Джаред, присев к нему и обхватив лицо руками.

― Нормально, ― поморщился Дженсен. ― Задницу только, кажется, отбил. Какого черта ты такой высокий?!

― Потому что я ― лось, ― хмыкнул Джаред и положил ладонь на его бедро. ― Дай-ка посмотрю, что там у тебя. 

Дженсен сразу почувствовал жар от его руки, и воспоминания о прошедшей ночи с бешеной скоростью замелькали в сознании.

― Повернись, ― севшим голосом попросил Джаред.

― Что? Зачем? ― растерялся Дженсен.

― Посмотрю на твою з... травму, ― Джаред быстро облизнулся и задышал чаще.

Дженсен усмехнулся и перевернулся на живот. В нос ударил приятный запах травы и цветов. Джаред осторожно провел ладонями по бедрам, ягодицам, соскользнул на поясницу, касаясь теплой кожи под футболкой. Ему пришлось дважды прочистить горло, прежде чем смог сказать:

― Джинсы лучше расстегнуть.

Дженсен громко выдохнул и уткнулся в сложенные руки, пряча пылающее лицо. Джаред задрал его футболку повыше и, заметив красную отметину от удара, прикоснулся к ней губами. Запах Дженсена остро ударил в ноздри, голова сразу пошла кругом, а в глазах потемнело. Джаред провел по отметине языком и сжал пальцы на его боках. Дженсен, стиснув кулаки, закусил губу, чтобы сдержать рвущиеся из груди звуки. Но он даже не подумал отодвинуться или оттолкнуть Джареда. Казалось бы, что такого в этих касаниях? Но дрожь охватывала от них, а дыхание сбивалось. Джаред принялся целовать его шею и снова погладил округлую задницу через ткань джинсов, досадливо подергав за карман. Дженсен явно не собирался помогать ему, но можно и по-другому. Проведя ладонью по его пояснице, Джаред скользнул пальцами под пояс джинсов. Дженсен рвано выдохнул и непроизвольно поджал живот от легкой щекотки, ему явно нравилось происходящее, потому что член стоял крепко, жарко пульсируя под ладонью. Джаред сжал немного, погладил большим пальцем и, вытащив руку, потянул молнию вниз, продолжая целовать шею. Дженсен рвано выдохнул, не зная, то ли прогнуться, подставляя спину, то ли дать больше места для руки Джареда. Черт возьми, когда этот парень стал таким напористым?!

Джаред и сам не знал, что на него нашло, но сейчас он понимал лишь, что Дженсен в его руках, и некому помешать им, а от этого сердце заходилось такой чечеткой, что дышать было трудно. И чтобы сейчас же не сойти с ума, Джаред должен заполучить этого парня еще ближе, почувствовать его вкус, тепло кожи и ритм дыхания. 

До этого Дженсену, как парню, в отношениях с девушками приходилось лидировать, угадывать, что значат все эти нарочито смущенные взгляды, противоречивые слова, которые вроде и согласие, а вроде и нет. И то, что сейчас происходило, было очень непривычным и настолько невероятно крышесносным, что он совершенно не знал, что делать. А вот Джаред, казалось, точно знал, и Дженсен был готов зубами в землю вцепиться от того, как было хорошо. И дальше больше, чем хорошо ― Дженсен уже готов кончить. Пусть только Джаред не останавливается. Тот прижался ближе и потерся болезненно стоящим членом о так удачно выставленную задницу Дженсена, и в глазах потемнело от волны удовольствия, нахлынувшей от этого движения. Рука невольно дрогнула, сжимая Дженсена сильнее и заставляя его вскрикнуть. Тот вжался щекой в траву, немного приподнимаясь и давая руке Джареда больше места. Иначе было невыносимо, слишком медленно. 

Джаред довольно выдохнул, когда Дженсен плотнее прижался к нему задом, и присосался к основанию шеи, ускоряя движение своей руки. Дженсен, сам того не замечая, хватался за траву, срывая ее и снова хватаясь, чтобы не терять хоть какой-то опоры. И все равно ему казалось, что он снова и снова падает, пока, наконец, реальность не разорвало на тысячи кусков. Джаред в последний раз прижался губами к его горячему уху и перекатился на спину, широко улыбаясь небу и наслаждаясь ароматами луга. Отличная была идея прогулять школу!

Придя в себя, Дженсен дрожащими руками застегнул штаны и из последних сил лег на спину.

― Ты точно девственник? ― пытаясь отдышаться, спросил он.

― Ну... теперь уже почти что нет, ― продолжал улыбаться Джаред. ― Но я бы хотел...

― Почти что, ― усмехнулся Дженсен и закрыл глаза, подставляя лицо солнцу. ― Значит, много порнухи смотрел!

― Почему это? ― не понял Джаред.

― Слишком хорошо у тебя получается, ― Дженсен расплылся в широкой улыбке.

― Рад, что тебе нравится, ― Джаред поерзал, поправляя липнущие штаны. ― Мне хочется к тебе прикасаться, ― признался он, взяв Дженсена за руку, ― хочется целоваться с тобой.

― И мне, ― Дженсен сжал его руку в ответ. ― Черт, до сих пор голова кружится...

― У меня тоже, ― Джаред притянул его руку и быстро поцеловал пальцы. ― Так хорошо, даже возвращаться не хочется.

Дженсен вдохнул, чувствуя, как от его поцелуя жар спускается по пальцам ниже волною приятной дрожи. Джаред положил его ладонь себе на живот и прикрыл глаза, расслабляясь под легкими игривыми касаниями ласкового ветерка. Солнце пригревало, и биение сердца Дженсена рядом убаюкивало его.

Прищурившись от солнца, Дженсен посмотрел на него и впервые подумал, какой же тот красивый. Раньше оно как-то даже на ум не шло. Просто классный парень, с которым хорошо вместе. Наверное, Дженсена совсем накрыло, раз он вдруг подумал о красоте. А потом, что любит. Сильно. Очень. Подвинувшись немного ближе, Дженсен устроил голову у него на плече и уснул почти сразу, как только закрыл глаза. Джаред сквозь накатившую дрему обнял его, слепо ткнулся носом в волосы и засопел.

***

Джаред проснулся, когда запахи вокруг неуловимо изменились, сгустились. Он приоткрыл глаза и понял, что солнце уже низко висит за деревьями, окрашивая ароматную поляну золотистым багрянцем. Медленно, но неотвратимо день отступал. 

― Черт, ― досадливо выругался Джаред и погладил нагретую заходящим солнцем макушку Дженсена, все еще лежащую на его плече. ― Дженс, просыпайся. Дженсен. Мы, кажется, попали...

― Сколько времени? ― Дженсен сонно зевнул и потянулся.

― Не знаю, ― так же сонно отозвался Джаред. ― Но солнце к закату уже, так что мы хоть как домой опоздали из школы.

Дженсен досадливо застонал и вытащил телефон. Десять пропущенных. Родители его убьют!

― Давай-ка убираться отсюда, пока нас не сожрали. Хотя, думаю, дома нас тоже в живых не оставят...

― Может быть, это станет хорошим поводом для них понять, что они не смогут нас разлучить, ― мечтательно вздохнул Джаред.

― Или запереть нас дома на месяц-другой, ― усмехнулся Дженсен.

― В клетку, если только, ― усмехнулся Джаред. ― А иначе ты найдешь способ ко мне сбежать. А если и клетка, пофиг! Я меня рога, знаешь, какие! Ух! Мигом все разнесу и заберу тебя!

― Лосиный маньяк! ― засмеялся Дженсен, вставая с травы. 

― Ну не бросать же моего любимого бельчонка! ― Джаред тоже поднялся, даже не пытаясь привести себя в порядок. Ну а смысл? Безнадежная затея. 

Дженсен, оглядев себя, пришел к выводу, что скрыть их пребывание в лесу не получится ― штаны и рубашка были в зеленых пятнах. Он попытался хоть как-то отряхнуться, но тщетно. Скрыть все возможно, только если попытаться по-тихому пробраться в комнату и переодеться. Ему-то такое, может, и удастся, а вот Джареду вряд ли. Залезающий в окно лось ― то еще зрелище. Представив себе эту картинку, Дженсен тихо засмеялся.

― Чего ты? ― Джаред невольно улыбнулся от этого звука.

― Да так, просто счастлив, что ты у меня есть.

― И я счастлив, что ты есть у меня.

― Ладно, давай перекидываться и до дома, ― вздохнул Дженсен.

― Подожди-ка, ― Джаред притянул его к себе и несколько раз прижался к губам быстрыми мягкими поцелуями, ― вот теперь можно уходить. А то вдруг в следующий раз, чтобы тебя поцеловать, мне придется сначала рогами как следует помахать.

Дженсен снова засмеялся и тоже быстро его поцеловал.

Домой они возвращались почти в сумерках, солнце уже с трудом пробивалось сквозь густые еловые ветии. Дженсену казалось, что тут и там начинают мелькать подозрительные тени. Он покрепче вцепился в рога Джареда и надеялся, что тот действительно не заблудится и успеет вывести их из леса. В какой-то момент завывания ветра среди ветвей стали довольно жуткими, и Джаред непроизвольно ускорился. Инстинкты уверенно вели лося к дому, только бы не напороться на какую-нибудь злобную нечисть.

Когда они, наконец, выбрались из леса, Дженсен выдохнул и, с трудом отцепив лапки от рогов, развалился на широкой мохнатой спине. От Джареда шел такой жар, что Дженсен быстро согрелся. Он уже думал, что от холодного злого ветра окочурится еще в процессе бега или лапы не выдержат и его все-таки снесет. Джаред оглянулся на него, фыркнул, взмахнув ушами, и пошел медленнее. Не очень-то хотелось торопиться. Дома все равно уже давно заметили их отсутствие, так что попадет в любом случае. Поэтому лучше уж потянуть время и побыть вместе как можно дольше. Даже отогревшись, Дженсен все равно не хотел слезать с Джареда. Его шкура была такой мягкой и теплой, что хотелось прижаться к ней щекой. Быстро оглянувшись по сторонам, Дженсен обратился и, чтобы не свалиться, ухватился за мощную холку.

― Ого! Даже так ты высоченный! ― восхитился он.

Джаред осторожно, чтобы не задеть Дженсена рогами, взмахнул головой и гордо заревел, показывая, что доволен оценкой.

― Да тише ты! ― засмеялся Дженсен. ― А то сейчас полгорода сбежится.

Джаред на это только фыркнул и пошагал дальше. Дженсен, улыбаясь, потянулся немного вперед и погладил между рогами. В лесу, недалеко от дома Джаред оглянулся по сторонам и обратился. Дженсен продолжал висеть на его шее, и Джаред подхватил его за ноги, чтобы не шлепнулся.

― Ну, давай вези дальше! ― Дженсен покрепче ухватился. ― Ты теперь мой личный транспортный лось!

― Всегда знал, что белки наглые, ― хмыкнул Джаред, но послушно потащил его на себе дальше.

Удивительно, но возле дома их не ждала толпа разозленных родителей. И это дало им еще немного времени попрощаться.

― Ну, увидимся в понедельник в школе? Если, конечно, за выходные мы отсюда резко не съедем, ― невесело пошутил Дженсен.

Джаред невольно сжал его руку крепче.

― Не уезжай, ― сипло попросил он. ― Только не уезжай, Дженс...

― Ну чего ты! ― Дженсен испуганно погладил его по щеке. ― Я же просто пошутил. Никто никуда не уедет. Обещаю!

Джаред качнулся к нему и крепко обнял. Дженсен так же крепко обнял его в ответ. Они еще какое-то время стояли, просто прижавшись, и никто не хотел быть тем, кто отпустит.

― Придешь сегодня? ― шепотом спросил Джаред, не особенно надеясь на успех такого мероприятия, после того как они нарушили запрет родителей, да еще и школу прогуляли.

― Не думаю, что стоит их злить еще больше, ― тихо ответил ему Дженсен. ― Но через пару дней обязательно. Жди меня.

― Хорошо, ― кивнул Джаред, растирая его плечи. ― Надеюсь, получится увидеться завтра в школе.

― Тебе ветром всю память выдуло? ― засмеялся Дженсен. ― Завтра же суббота!

― Ненавижу субботы, ― трагично вздохнул Джаред.

Он был таким несчастным, что Дженсен не удержался и быстро поцеловал его.

― Я постараюсь завтра заглянуть ненадолго, ― пообещал он и отступил на шаг. ― Завтра. Ненадолго. Обещаю.

― Хорошо, ― улыбнулся Джаред. ― Буду ждать.

― Джаред! ― с заднего крыльца послышался отцовский голос, не предвещавший ничего хорошего. ― Домой. Живо!

― Я тебя люблю, ― быстро прошептал он и, обреченно опустив голову, пошел на зов.

― А я тебя, ― прошептал ему в спину Дженсен.

― Дженсен! ― послышался голос мамы.

Пришлось скорее бежать домой. Ох и весело сейчас будет!

― Сын, я считал, что мы уже пришли к выводу, что белки лосям не пара, ― тщательно сохраняя спокойный тон, сказал Джеральд, когда они с Джаредом вошли в кухню.

― Это вы с мамой пришли к такому выводу, ― тихо огрызнулся Джаред.

― Ты слишком молод, чтобы понимать такие вещи, поэтому поверь своим родителям.

От снисхождения, сквозившего в его голосе, Джаред взорвался:

― Я никогда не откажусь от него, понятно?! Я его люблю! ― прокричал он и выскочил прочь, вихрем уносясь в свою комнату. Он не хотел грубить отцу, честное слово! Просто не сдержался. 

Когда мама, тихонько скрипнув дверью, вошла в его комнату, Джаред лежал на кровати, спрятав голову под подушкой.

― Сынок...

Джаред плотнее прижал подушку к голове и не ответил. Хотелось, как в детстве, поверить в то, что раз ты никого не видишь, то и тебя самого не видно. Но мама его все же разглядела и присела на его кровать, погладила по спине и снова позвала:

― Сынок, пойдем вниз, ты, наверное, ничего не ел целый день.

― Я не голоден, ― глухо отозвался Джаред из-под подушки.

― Нужно поесть.

― Не хочу. Мам...

Она пригладила его торчащие в разные стороны волосы, когда Джаред, наконец, выполз из своего укрытия.

― Я... мне стыдно, что так говорил с отцом, ― повинился он, опустив глаза. ― Но только за тон! ― быстро поправил он сам себя. ― То, что я сказал, правда! Я на самом деле люблю Дженсена. Очень сильно, мам. Аж сердце болит...

В этот вечер никто не стал выяснять с Джаредом отношения или пытаться переубедить его. Мама только вздыхала, глядя на него, а потом принесла ароматный ужин и оставила на тумбочке, не обращая внимания на протесты сына.

Ох, как же не хватало Дженсена...

***

Закрыв за Дженсеном дверь, мама оглядела его с ног до головы и расстроенно вдохнула.

― Прогуляли школу? ― вынув из его волос травинку, спросила она.

Дженсен молча кивнул.

― Ты же знаешь, что в выпускном классе лучше не пропускать.

Дженсен снова кивнул.

― Он тебе так нравится? ― мама мягко улыбнулась.

Дженсен быстро-быстро закивал.

― И что с вами сделаешь? ― мама крепко обняла его за плечи. ― Давай переодевайся, и пойдем говорить с папой.

У Дженсена от страха в животе забурлило. 

― Хотя нет. Сначала есть! Иди скорее умывайся и спускайся к нам.

Мама осторожно подтолкнула его в сторону лестницы. Уже на ступеньках Дженсен обернулся к ней и увидел все ту же мягкую, понимающую улыбку. Улыбнувшись ей в ответ, он рванул быстрее в комнату.

Ужин на удивление прошел спокойно. После и им, правда, пришлось поговорить. Отец все еще стоял на своем, но теперь мама была на стороне Дженсена, и отец уже не был так категоричен. Впервые за долгое время Дженсен засыпал спокойно и счастливо. Он был уверен, что еще немного и все действительно наладится.

***

Утром Джаред тянул время, сколько мог, но выходить к завтраку все равно пришлось. На удивление обстановка за столом царила оживленная и довольно бодрая для утра выходного дня. Даже угрюмый средний сын, не нарушил радостного оживления. Мама поставила перед ним завтрак, погладила по голове и села рядом с мужем. Есть Джареду по-прежнему не хотелось, но он послушно взял вилку и принялся ковырять пышный омлет, не прислушиваясь к разноголосой болтовне своей семьи.

― Джаред, ― голос отца выдернул его из раздумий. ― Не издевайся над завтраком, ешь.

― Мне не хочется...

― Ешь, иначе не получишь сладкой ваты, ― с улыбкой пригрозила мама.

― Ч-что? ― растерялся Джаред, он решительно не понимал, что происходит.

― Ярмарка, Джей! ― сестренка закатила глаза, давая понять, как ей сложно существовать рядом с братом-идиотом. ― Ярмарка приехала, они прямо в конце нашей улицы Вековых Дубов! 

― Ярмарка? 

― Да, братан, ярмарка, ― засмеялся Джефф. ― Это когда все катаются на каруселях, стреляют по шарикам и едят сладости! Ты что, с луны свалился?

― Я не пойду, ― насупился Джаред, сложив руки на груди.

― Мы пойдем все вместе, ― мягко улыбнулась мама, но голос ее звучал твердо, сразу понятно, что отмазаться не получится. ― Сегодня у нас семейный выход.

― Да, ― кивнул отец, подтверждая. ― Ты мог бы позвать Дженсена с нами.

― Что? ― Джаред уставился на него, открыв рот от удивления.

― Пригласи Дженсена с нами на ярмарку, ― спокойно повторил отец. ― Не дело по лесам школу прогуливать.

― Ты серьезно?! ― Джаред боялся поверить в такую удачу.

― Да, но только если доешь весь омлет, ― подмигнула ему мама и лукаво улыбнулась.

Джаред тут же с энтузиазмом принялся поглощать свой завтрак, показавшийся непередаваемо вкусным. А жизнь-то, похоже, налаживается!

***

Мама утром разбудила Дженсена как в детстве ― тихо села на кровать и осторожно погладила по голове.

― Пора, ― тихо сказала она, ― а то на ярмарку опоздаем.

― Ну ма-а-ам! Еще пять минуточек, ― Дженсен укрылся одеялом с головой. Ночью ему снился такой хороший сон с Джаредом, что просыпаться совсем не хотелось.

― Дженсен, завтрак уже давно готов, ― мама стянула одеяло с его лица и, поцеловав в щеку, снова погладила по взъерошенным волосам. ― Надо еще позвать Джареда.

Дженсен тут же подскочил.

― Куда позвать? Зачем? Когда?

Мама засмеялась, подивившись, какой магией обладает имя Джареда ― так быстро ее сын еще никогда не просыпался.

― Спускайся и узнаешь.

Дженсен умывался и одевался так быстро, что вполне мог претендовать на мировой рекорд, если бы такой был. За завтраком родители признались, что очень испугались, когда не смогли до него дозвониться, а потом узнали, что и вовсе его в школе не было. Они связались с родителями Джареда, которые были точно так же напуганы. Проведя родительский совет, они были вынуждены признать, что, возможно, у их сыновей не просто подростковая привязанность, а нечто большее. И за то время, что детям запрещали видеться, успеваемость резко ухудшилась. И было решено менять тактику.

― Так что скажи Джареду, что он может сегодня с нами пойти на ярмарку, ― с улыбкой закончила мама.

Дженсен тут же выскочил из-за стола и метнулся к двери.

― Так позвонить же можно, ― крикнула ему в спину Маккензи, но Дженсен с колотящимся у горла сердцем уже со всех ног бежал к дому Джареда.

Джаред узнал его даже по стуку. Ну просто невозможно было перепутать ― так сердце могло екнуть только от близости Дженсена. Джаред со всех ног бросился открывать, едва не уронив стул, на котором сидел.

― Только бы он от радости прямо в доме не обратился, ― засмеялся Джефф ему вслед. ― А то порушит весь интерьер своими рогами!

Джаред не обратил никакого внимания на брата, лишь прижал к себе Дженсена прямо с порога, обхватывая его плечи. Как же здорово снова видеть его! Взяв Дженсена за руку, он повел его в кухню и, упрямо вздернув подбородок, посмотрел на свою семью.

― Дженсен, ты уже позавтракал? ― мягко улыбнулась Шерон.

― Садись рядом со мной! ― тут же заявила Меган.

― Да что он рядом с тобой забыл? ― поддел сестру Джефф.

― Со мной весело! ― парировала Мег.

― Да ты просто малявка, а Дженсен уже в Джареда втюхался! 

― Мама, ну чего он!!!

― Имейте в виду, ― отец поднялся из-за стола, перекрывая голосом гвалт детей, и строго посмотрел на Джареда, державшего за руку парня другого вида, и в глазах его была такая решимость, что сомневаться в искренности его чувств не приходилось. ― Если вы снова будете прогуливать школу и не подтянете оценки, всем договоренностям конец. 

― Мы не будем прогуливать, мистер Падалеки. Обещаю, ― тут же сказал Дженсен.

Джаред быстро закивал, подтверждая его слова.

― Мы надеемся на ваше благоразумие, ― сказала Шерон, глядя на них с улыбкой. ― Дженсен, твои родители уже собрались?

― Наверное, ― неуверенно ответил тот.

― Ну, тогда передай им, что мы через пятнадцать минут будем готовы. Встретимся у почтовых ящиков.

Дженсен удивленно посмотрел на Джареда. Они что, все вместе идут?

Джаред расплылся счастливой улыбкой.

― Круто! ― он кивнул родителям и серьезно пообещал: ― Мы вас не подведем.

**Эпилог**

― Мам, ну наконец-то! ― Дженсен так торопился обнять ее, что шапочка выпускника свалилась с головы.

― Прости, дорогой, мы спешили, как могли. Ты же знаешь, пока папа не найдет свою трубку...

― А мои где? ― Джаред поднял его шапочку и встал рядом.

― Они ехали за нами, ― мистер Эклз обернулся и, заметив идущую к ним шумную толпу, улыбнулся: ― Вот они.

― Мак с Джошем не захотели ехать с вами? ― усмехнулся Дженсен.

― Сказали, что не желают слушать наши споры всю дорогу, ― засмеялась миссис Эклз.

― Здравствуйте, мои дорогие! ― Шерон сразу же сжала сына в объятиях. ― Совсем взрослые уже стали, мои мальчики!

Джаред, радостно улыбаясь, позволял маме себя обнимать, пока отец жал руку Дженсену.

― Поздравляю, братан! ― Джефф увесисто хлопнул его по плечу.

― Спасибо, ― Джаред даже слегка поморщился от такого поздравления.

― Не ожидал, что ты сможешь окончить колледж, ― продолжил Джефф с невинным выражением на лице. ― Ну ладно, Дженсен, он хотя бы умный...

― Иди ты, ― засмеялся Джаред.

― Джей закончил с отличием, не то, что я, ― похвастался Дженсен, обнимая сестру Джареда. ― И сборная штата по плаванью зовет его к себе!

― Джаред, поздравляю! ― миссис Эклз крепко обняла его, а мистер Эклз с улыбкой похлопал его по спине.

― Дженсен просто скромничает, ― засмеялся Джаред. ― У него выдающийся талант к бизнесу! Он тут такую деятельность развернул, что даже новички узнают о нем в первые же дни! ― прихвастнул он. 

― И чем же мой братишка так прославился? ― Джош повис на плечах Дженсена, глядя на него с широкой улыбкой.

― Он делает охренительнийшие десерты!

― Джаред, что за выражения?!

― Прости, мам, но это так и есть! Ребята платят за его пирожные, потому что это гарантия удачного свидания! Даже в Раунд-Рок жаждут заполучить его себе!

― Раунд-Рок?! Эти вкуснейшие в мире круглые пончики?! ― приложив руку к сердцу, спросила Меган и с восторгом уставилась на Дженсена.

― Они же вкуснейшие в мире! ― вторила ей Маккензи. ― И ты будешь там работать?!

― Ну, пока неизвестно... ― Дженсен смущенно улыбнулся.

Он никому не говорил, кроме Джареда, не зная, как родные отнесутся к тому, что он не будет работать где-нибудь на бирже или финансистом в крупной компании. В самом начале он поступил в этот колледж, чтобы просто быть поближе к Джареду, но уже на первом курсе понял, что финансы это не его. Зато печения и пирожные, которые он пек, чтобы поддержать Джареда в дни соревнований, нравились всем. Его стали просить готовить для вечеринок, потом парни умоляли помочь с подарками на День Валентина и тому подобные праздники. И Дженсен неожиданно втянулся. У него стало получаться и людям нравилось. Он стал искать курсы, информацию о кондитерах, которые сумели чего-то добиться в этой сфере. Результаты оказались впечатляющими. Это был вызов! Параллельно с основной учебой Дженсен ходил на разные мастер-классы, читал любую литературу, которую находил по теме десертов, и мечтал открыть свою пекарню. И вот тогда-то и пригодится его финансовое образование.

Кстати, именно Джаред в очень трудное время отговорил бросать учебу, убедив, что все не напрасно и нужно дойти до конца. И Дженсен был ему безмерно благодарен за это.

― Без Джея у меня бы не получилось, ― Дженсен взял его за руку, благодарно сжимая.

― Ты все сделал сам, своими руками, ― уверенно сказал Джаред, подкрепляя свои слова долгим взглядом. ― А я просто болтался рядом! ― добавил он весело.

― Ой, вы такие сладенькие, что даже тошно, ― притворно скривился Джош, и Джеффри всем своим видом продемонстрировал согласие.

Зато сестры умиленно смотрели на них, как на ведро с котятами.

― Мы так гордимся вами, ― с чувством сказала миссис Падалеки, а миссис Эклз даже тихонько всплакнула.

― Молодец, сынок, ― мистер Эклз похлопал Дженсена по плечу, а затем положил руку на плечо Джареда: ― И ты, сынок, тоже молодец.

Мистер Падалеки крепко обнял Дженсена.

― Ты прирожденный кондитер, Дженс! ― заявил Джош. ― От одних только разговоров у всех присутствующих сахар в крови повысился!

― Хорошо, что Джаред с детства сладкоежка! ― засмеялась Меган.

― И вместо спортивной карьеры, Джареда разнесет до размера дирижабля, ― засмеялся Джеффри.

― Джефф! ― миссис Падалеки легонько ударила его плечу. ― Ну что за глупости? 

― Джареду я пеку диетические, ― усмехнулся Дженсен, ― или просто прячу от него.

Смеясь и подтрунивая друг над другом, шумная компания, наконец-то, проводила выпускников послушать напутственное слово. Речь произносил Колин Праус, лучший выпускник этого года, и пока он говорил об их будущем, и о проделанной работе, и еще о чем-то, Джаред задумался об их жизни за эти четыре года. После школы они с Дженсеном так резко окунулись во взрослую жизнь, что голова кругом шла. Ну... почти во взрослую. Но, по крайней мере, родителей рядом не было, а Джаред с Дженсеном оказались предоставлены сами себе. К тому же, им удалось поселиться вдвоем в одной комнате, как будто они уже стали семьей. Родители сначала жутко нервничали из-за этого, но со временем привыкли. Джаред тепло улыбнулся, вспомнив, как в первую ночь наедине они оба разволновались, да и струсили, честно говоря, поэтому пролежали, глядя в потолок до самого утра, так и не решившись прикоснуться друг к другу. Но это ничего, даже мило. Зато позже они с лихвой наверстали все, чего были лишены под постоянным родительским присмотром. Джаред даже взял Дженсена за руку от нахлынувших воспоминаний.

― Ты чего? ― наклонившись к нему, тихо спросил Дженсен.

― Люблю тебя, ― просто сказал Джаред, сжимая его пальцы чуть сильнее.

Дженсен заулыбался и быстро поцеловал его, чтобы никто не заметил.

― У нас получится все, что мы задумали! ― выкрикнул Колин в конце своей речи.

И сейчас Джаред был, как никогда уверен, что у них с Дженсеном все получится, ведь они рядом друг с другом, а это главное.


End file.
